


Til Kingdom Come

by Adorable Blondes (Chloe), bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Chlollie - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M, Til kingdom come, adorable blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/pseuds/Adorable%20Blondes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Til Kingdom Come  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)**dl_greenarrow**  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

He flinched, then screamed as the man tasered him again, pain and fear shooting through his entire body. Everything hurt. He'd never been in so much pain in his entire life. Finally the electricity stopped and his body shuddered, his head dropping to his chest. His stomach heaved as he threw up again, his hands balling into fists behind the chair he was bound to. They were going to kill him.

He was certain of that much.

And then he heard the footsteps moving away from him and he was being forced to his feet, shoved away, a bag over his head. He bumped into someone, stumbling a little but doing his best to keep his footing.

He sat up in bed, gasping for breath as his eyes flew open, sweat glistening on his forehead. His heart was pounding violently against his chest.

"Chloe," he whispered, his stomach tightening.

Dinah shifted on the bed next to him, but didn't wake up even when the phone started to ring.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he let out a shaky breath, his arm shooting out to grab the phone even as he rolled out of bed. He pressed it to his ear, blinking rapidly to look at the clock. 3:26 a.m. "Hello?"

"Oliver," Clark spoke on the other end of the line, "I found her."

He froze, the breath catching in his throat. "I'm on my way," he whispered a moment later, hanging up the phone without giving the other man a chance to respond.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, thanks to Bart, Oliver Queen was tearing down the corridors of Metropolis General, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy. Was she alive? Was she _hurt_? Christ, why hadn't he at least asked Clark if she was all right? Cursing himself inwardly, he shoved past two nurses, an orderly and and made his way to the desk. "Chloe Sullivan. Where is she?"

The nurse looked up at him and looked up at him, her eyes widening as she instantly recognized him, "room 614, Mr. Queen." She told him after looking it up.

He turned quickly, heading for the elevator, his heart pounding heavily. He punched the button several times, and when it didn't come fast enough for him, he moved to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Six flights of steep, hospital steps in less than two minutes.

Clark looked up from where he was sitting on the chair by Chloe's bed, his eyes had been on her the entire time until that moment, he stared at Oliver for a second then back at the blond, "she's okay," he told him, his voice thicker than usual, "she has a concussion, but she's going to be okay."

He sucked in a breath, freezing in the doorway and staring at her, tears clouding his eyes. "Chloe," he whispered.

Reluctantly, Clark pushed his chair back and stood before stepping aside and making room for the other man, "they said she should wake up soon."

Oliver couldn't move. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I'll give you some time," Clark said quietly, keeping his eyes on Chloe for a moment longer before making his way to the door, he'd seen what Oliver had become when Chloe vanished, and he knew then that it was possibly even harder on Oliver than it had been on him. He patted Oliver's shoulder, gently forcing him to take a step forward to he could get out of the door. He needed some air, and he needed to call Lois.

Swallowing hard, he slowly moved farther into the room, holding his breath as he moved closer to her bed. As he sat down in the chair that Clark had vacated. He didn't take his eyes off her. He reached out and covered her hand with both of his, shuddering. He was _touching_ her.

Her fingers twitched, almost as if she wanted to wrap them around his hand.

Oliver picked her hand up gently, cradling it against his face and shutting his eyes for a moment. "Wake up," he whispered.

Chloe didn't move for a moment and then slowly, she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes slightly, "Ollie?" She whispered, her voice thick.

He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice and found himself staring into her eyes. "Chloe." His voice broke.

Her eyes widened a little as she looked at him and a second later, she was leaning over and down and wrapping her arms tightly around him, "you're okay," she whispered, closing her eyes.

For a moment, he couldn't move, but then he wound his arms around her in return, burying his face against her throat as tears spilled down his face. "God," he whispered.

She held him as tightly as she could, her own eyes tearing up as she turned her head and pressed her lips against his temple, her chest tight as she remembered what had happened, about him being taken, about trying to find him, then Clark showing up, and then she was drawing a blank, but it didn't matter, he was _there_.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." He shuddered against her, a sob making his voice break.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered to him, her lips still against his temple, "you're okay, that's all that matters."

His arms tightened around her a little. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm okay," she assured him, pulling her head back and leaning her forehead against his, "I'm okay."

Oliver reached up, cupping her face in his hands and closing his eyes.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes too, brushing her nose against his then pressing her lips to his lightly. She'd been so afraid that they had killed him, so afraid that she would never get to see him again.

There was no hesitation as he kissed her back, brushing his nose against hers, as well. He didn't understand it. He didn't know how she was back after all this time, how she'd _survived_. How she was worried _about him._

Chloe lifted a hand to cup his cheek as she kissed him, brushing her thumb against his cheek as she did.

Another tear slipped down his cheek at the light touch. His mind was spinning even as he kissed her back with barely contained urgency. One hand gently slid into her hair and he shuddered again. "Chloe."

She felt his tear on her thumb and her chest tightened, "I love you," she murmured to him without hesitation. It was all she wanted to do after he vanished, all she was asking for, to get the chance to tell him she loved him face to face at least once.

Oliver rested his head against her collarbone, shutting his eyes once more. "I love you, too," he whispered. So much it physically _hurt_. God, he'd missed her.

Chloe turned her head and rested her lips against the top of his head, closing his eyes and sighing softly as she held on to him.

He slid his arms around her once more, pulling her closer to him and not letting go. "I love you," he murmured. "Don't leave me."

She frowned softly at that but didn't question, just wrapped her arms around him once more, "I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

He kissed her skin softly, his hands pressed firmly against her back, feeling her warmth even from beneath her hospital gown. She was there.

He didn't know how, or why.

But she was there. Alive.

_Real._

Chloe held him for a long moment, then opened her eyes slowly, frowning slightly as she took in her surroundings and her stomach dropped a little as she remembered the mask. She didn't remember actually using it, she vaguely remembered a conversation with Clark before picking it up, and then everything went black.

Something must have gone wrong.

"Ollie?" She whispered, finally pulling back, but just enough to look at him, "why am I at a hospital? Was it the mask?"

Oliver forced himself to take a deep breath, looking up at her and searching her eyes. "You don't remember?" he whispered.

At that, she stilled, shaking her head, and for the first time, taking in his appearance. He looked... older. More tired than usual. "I remember you going missing, then going to the Brownstone to use the mask and... nothing after that."

The breath caught in his throat once more and he shook his head, faltering for an explanation. "I'm not sure," he whispered. "All I know is you have a concussion."

She frowned a little and nodded, searching his eyes for a moment then pursing her lips together, "who brought me here?"

"Clark." He gently tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Oh," she nodded a little, leaning into his touch, "I knew it wouldn't take him long to find me."

His chest tightened painfully at her words and he tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. "I should call the doctors in here. Let them know you're awake."

"Wait," she told him, cocking her head to look at him, "how did you free yourself? The man, he said he would come for all of us..."

When he spoke again, his voice was strained. "That's...a long story. And I promise I'll tell you all about it, but I really think a doctor needs to check you over and make sure you're okay."

She let out a breath then nodded a little, her chest tight as she pressed her lips together and looked away. She knew that whatever that long story was, it wasn't good.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Reluctantly, she did, her eyes pained even as she tried to mask it. She may not know what happened, but the way he was acting, it sounded like she had almost lost him.

"I'm all right." He swallowed hard, cupping her face in his hands once more and kissing her softly. "I'm okay, Chloe. And I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe returned the kiss and cupped the hand he had over her cheek on her own, nodding slightly, "okay."

He hesitantly stood up, perching on the edge of her bed and resting his forehead against hers for a long moment before reaching out and pressing the button to call for a nurse.

A nurse, followed by Clark, appeared in the room seconds later and Chloe lifted her head from Oliver's but kept a hold on his hand.

His chest tightened when he saw Clark there once more, locking eyes with the other man wordlessly.

Clark's eyes narrowed and although he didn't like the way Chloe was clinging to Oliver's hand, since he knew Oliver was now involved with Dinah, he also knew instantly that something wasn't right.

Chloe, however, just looked down and shifted on the bed, fully expecting Clark to tell her about how she shouldn't have used the mask.

"Miss Sullivan, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked kindly, offering her a gentle smile.

Confused was the first answer that came to mind, but she just smiled a little at the nurse and nodded, "okay, just a slight headache."

"From the concussion," she told her, nodding a little. She moved closer, reaching out and taking Chloe's free hand, pressing her fingers to Chloe's wrist to take her pulse.

"How bad was it?" Chloe asked, she couldn't have done more than fainted and hit the ground, although maybe the flow of information had something to do with it too.

Clark glanced at Chloe then looked back at Oliver in a silent question.

The nurse smiled again, writing something on her chart. "You'll make a full recovery in no time. But I will send in Dr. Grant," she told Chloe, heading for the door.

Oliver swallowed hard and shook his head ever-so-slightly at Clark.

"Thank you," Chloe told the nurse as she walked out before turning to Clark, noticing the stoic look on his face at once, "before you say anything," she told him, "I was just trying to find Ollie and I knew you had already dealt with enough so I wanted to try and do it on my own before getting anyone else involved.

"I know," Clark whispered, shaking his head a little and taking a step closer to the bed. "It's okay, Chloe."

Chloe frowned a little at his reaction and glanced at Oliver, confused before looking back at Clark, she couldn't understand why the two of them were acting like that, but something was wrong. "Is Lois okay?"

Oliver sucked in a breath. He hadn't even _thought_ about Lois. He looked at Clark worriedly, raising his eyebrows.

"She's okay," Clark assured her, shifting from one foot to another, "she'll be here soon."

She relaxed a little and nodded, still looking between the two of them, "and everyone else?"

"Everyone's fine," Oliver murmured, kissing her knuckles gently without really thinking about it.

Letting out a breath, she visibly relaxed against her pillows and nodded, whatever they weren't telling her could wait as long as everyone was safe. The Kandorians were gone, Ollie was back and she hadn't gotten more than a concussion from using the mask.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be all that bad.


	2. Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Title: Til Kingdom Come  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)**dl_greenarrow**  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html)

She'd fallen asleep, blond hair--longer than he remembered it being--brushing against her cheek. He hadn't moved for hours, watching her, barely even blinking, listening to the sound of her steady, even breathing. Her fingers were still curled lightly around his own and even when the doctor showed up at the door, speaking softly to him and Clark, telling them he needed to talk to them, he didn't want to let go. After Clark had moved to his side, had rested a firm hand on his shoulder, he sighed softly, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and carefully pulling his hand from hers. He rose to his feet, his chest tightening as they moved toward the door, and he looked back, certain that if he didn't, she would disappear again.

Chloe turned on the bed, toward the side where Oliver had been but didn't wake up, just sighed deeply and held her hands together to make up for the loss of his hand.

Clark kept his eyes on Chloe as long as he could too and after he made sure she hadn't woken up, he stepped outside with Oliver and the doctor, then crossed his arms over his chest, he still didn't know why Oliver had been looking so unsettled when he got back in the room, but he guessed he was about to find out.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, not stepping too far away from the door, and glancing back again before turning his attention to the doctor. "What's going on? Why doesn't she remember what's happened?"

"We're not sure," the doctor told them, glancing down at his charts before shaking his head, "she is perfectly healthy except for her brain activity being higher than usual and for the memory loss, both signs of post-traumatic stress. Based on your conversation with her, how long ago did the last thing she remembers happened?"

Clark's eyes narrowed at this, the memory loss was news to him, but he remained silent.

He shut his eyes, letting out a breath, his muscles tense. "Six years ago," he whispered.

"She doesn't remember anything since--?" Clark asked, tensing up too.

"No," Oliver murmured, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the other man. "She thinks she hit her head when she...fell." He met Clark's eyes for a moment.

Clark's jaw clenched a little and he nodded once, he could only guess Oliver meant when she had the mask, the two of them had gone over Chloe's steps that day over and over again, and that was the only time she had fallen that they knew of.

The doctor watched the two of them for a moment, "do you know if she went through something that could have caused her to go into shock? I know you found her unconscious, Mr. Kent, but anything might help us figure out the source of the trauma."

Oliver's head whipped over to stare at the doctor, his expression stricken and his chest tightening once more. His mind flashed back to his own captivity, to the torture he'd endured for twenty-four hours. The same people had had Chloe for _six years_. His stomach turned, the color draining from his face.

"Mr. Queen?" The doctor asked, frowning slightly at the expression on the other man's face.

He just shook his head, unable to speak as he looked at Clark once more, his eyes glassy.

Clark placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder then looked at the doctor, "we haven't seen her in six years, we don't know where she was."

The doctor was silent for a moment. "I see," he murmured. "In the case of severe psychological trauma, patients very often block out the traumatic events they experienced. I believe this is likely what Miss Sullivan has done."

"What can we do to help her?" Clark asked, keeping his expression neutral.

"Right now, it's best to avoid anything that may shock her and cause her more psychological damage than she's already experienced," he told them, glancing between them.

"Like the fact that six years have passed," Oliver whispered.

The doctor nodded, "try to ease her into it, bring her someplace familiar and give her some time so she can slowly adjust back before starting to tell her about things that might be different from what she was used to."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "All right. Yeah. We can do that."

"Thank you, Doctor." Clark told him.

"I'll discharge her once she wakes up, there is no reason to keep her in the hospital since she is perfectly healthy physically."

Oliver nodded a little and looked at him. "Any of the medical bills she's acquired...have them sent to me," he told the other man.

"I'll let the administration know, please let me know if you have any questions," the doctor told them with a nod before walking away.

He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, glancing at Clark. "Do you think you and Bart can get Watchtower and the clock tower back to how they were before?"

Clark nodded a little, "I'll give Bart a call and see what we can do, I'll let you know when they are ready."

"Thanks," he whispered, turning to look back at Chloe once more.

He looked at Oliver for a moment then looked inside the room, his ears focusing on Chloe's heartbeat, he wouldn't be losing track of it again. "I'll keep an ear out."

"Thanks for calling me," he murmured, gazing at her intently.

"I knew you'd wanna know," Clark said quietly, then straightened himself up, "I'll let you know when we're done, you should go back inside," he told Oliver.

Nodding, Oliver didn't hesitate before stepping into the hospital room once more, exhaling slowly and trying to calm his nerves.

Clark listened for a second longer, then disappeared.

He hadn't expected that her eyes would be open as he moved over to her bedside. "Hey," he whispered. "You all right? You didn't sleep long."

"I guess I wasn't that tired," she told him, shifting, "when can I get out of here?"

"Soon," he promised, reaching down and tucking her hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek.

"How soon?" She asked, leaning into his touch a little and sitting up, her eyes wide, "did Clark tell you about Jor-El's warning?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Jor-El's warning?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.

Chloe nodded, looking up at him worriedly, "about an evil Clark will have to face, and then he saw Lex," she lowered her voice, "he thinks he might be back somehow."

Oliver's chest tightened a little at the worry on her face. "Oh. Yeah, he uh--he told me," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "It's okay. We'll figure it all out."

She let out a breath and pursed her lips, lifting a hand to his arm, "we need to get back to the Watchtower, I feel fine, I don't know why I'm still here."

"Precaution," he told her. "You know how doctors are."

"There was no need to bring me to the hospital," she told him, shaking her head, "Emil could have checked on me."

"He had to go," Oliver told her gently, cupping her cheek in one hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll have you out of here before you know it. Okay? I promise."

"He had to go?" Chloe frowned, looking at him, "go where?"

He thought quickly, grabbing at the first plausible explanation that came to mind. "AC needed his help in Florida, so I had the jet fueled to take him there. He'll be back soon."

She looked at Oliver for a moment then nodded, "is Arthur okay?"

"He's fine," Oliver assured her. "How's your head?"

"It's better," she told him, "are you sure _you_ are okay?" She had watched the footage of him being taken time and time again and she was surprised there were no visible cuts and bruises because she knew they hadn't been gentle with him.

It dawned on him what she was looking for, what she was worried about. His chest tightened. "I'll be fine. It's not that bad," he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth without thinking about it.

Holding her breath, the nodded a little, turning her head slightly and pressing a kiss to his lips as she reached for his hand, her own chest tightening as she remembered the images from the satellite.

"I'm all right. Everything's all right, Chloe," he whispered, sliding his arms around her and kissing her temple.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and nodded, closing her eyes, "as long as you're okay," she told him quietly.

"I'm okay." He rubbed her back gently, his fingers trailing lightly up and down her spine.

She shivered slightly at the light touch and lifted her head, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Despite what he was saying, she knew something was wrong, probably the same something he didn't want to tell her earlier, and that was one of the reasons why she was so restless to get back to the Watchtower, once they were there, she could figure it out on her own.

But if she had to guess, she would bet on the fact that Lex really was back.

* * *

As the nurses and doctor went over discharge instructions with Chloe, Oliver forced himself to slip outside the hospital room and head down the corridor to where Bart was waiting, pacing the floor. "They're discharging her," he told the younger man, his chest tight.

Bart looked up at Oliver and nodded, "okay, Clark and I set everything up as well as we remembered it."

"Thanks," he whispered, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "I need another favor."

"Yeah?" Bart asked, frowning a little.

"I need you to bring AC here." His voice was quiet.

At that, Bart raised an eyebrow, "what for, man?"

"Because it has to be real. It has to look real." He exhaled slowly. "And in Chloe's mind, I somehow just managed to escape a torture session."

"You want me to bring him here so he can _beat you up_?" Bart asked in a whisper, his eyes widening, "man, it's bad enough that the two of you don't even talk anymore, don't make it worse."

"Maybe it'll make him feel better." He looked at Bart.

"No offense dude, but you slept with his girl, I don't think there is much you can do." He told Oliver.

He flinched involuntarily, looking away and shutting his eyes for a moment. "This isn't about me. Or AC. It's about Chloe, and what she needs."

Bart shrugged a shoulder, "I can go talk to him, but what do you want me to tell him?"

"The truth," he said quietly.

"Yeah, okay," Bart told him, "I'll go talk to him, see if he agrees to it." And without another word, he started out of the waiting room.

Oliver watched him go, then headed back toward Chloe's room, pausing when he caught sight of Clark. "Hey."

"Hey," Clark greeted him as he stopped on his way to the room, "how is she doing?"

"Okay." His voice was quiet. "They're discharging her now."

Nodding, Clark slid his hands into his pockets, "I went home and explained everything to Lois, we both think it's better if she waits a while before seeing Chloe."

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "She okay?"

"She's... surprised, and relieved, I think." Clark told him.

"I'm sure," he murmured, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

Clark looked away for a moment then back at Oliver, "if you need a break, I can take her back and you can meet us there later," he offered, even though he was sure his offer wouldn't be accepted.

He started to say no, when he realized he was going to need time to authenticate the evidence he knew Chloe would demand to see as soon as they were someplace more private. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

Frowning slightly, Clark studied Oliver for a moment then nodded, deciding against asking questions.

"I'll be there soon," he told Clark, then patted the other man's arm briefly before heading into the hospital break.

Clark watched as Oliver walked away then took a deep breath and made his way into Chloe's room.

* * *

He waited, staring blankly out the windows of the clock tower. He listened to the sound of the elevator ascending toward his penthouse suite. He hadn't been here in nearly two years, hadn't set foot in the place. It all looked the same, even though he knew that Bart and sometimes Vic used it as their own space whenever they were in town. So either they hadn't changed much in it, or Bart and Clark had done one hell of a clean up job. He wasn't sure which and he didn't honestly care. It wasn't really his place anymore.

AC didn't move for a full second after the elevator reached its destination, he waited for a moment longer before pushing the gate open and stepping into the clocktower.

Oliver turned slowly, exhaling as his gaze landed on the man. "AC." His voice was quiet.

"Oliver," he said in return, staring at him.

"Thanks for coming."

"Couldn't miss the opportunity."

He almost smiled at that. Almost. "I thought you might not want to," he admitted.

Arthur stared at Oliver for a moment, "does Dinah know?"

"No," Oliver said quietly, looking down at the floor for a moment. "Not yet."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Clark called in the middle of the night. I just...went."

"You'll break her heart." AC told him bluntly.

Oliver didn't look at him. "I know."

"Good."

He shut his eyes for a moment. "Let's do this."

AC straightened up and nodded, looking at Oliver for a moment before punching him in the stomach.

Oliver doubled over for a moment, then sucked in a breath. "Make it real."

Frowning, AC took a step back, looking at Oliver for a moment before kicking him hard with the top of his foot against his ribs and wincing.

He did his best not to make a sound, even as he hit the ground hard, staying down and letting AC work him over. He knew this was the least of what he really deserved.


	3. Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Title: Til Kingdom Come  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**dl_greenarrow**](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) \-- [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html)

After she finally managed to convince Clark that she didn't need a babysitter and that she was okay, Chloe powered up the Watchtower. For some reason, the entire system was offline, and all she could guess was that one of the guys who didn't know any better probably felt the need to power it off while she was unconscious, she knew it hadn't been Victor because he would definitely have known better, AC and Emil were in Florida according to Ollie, so that left Bart, Ollie and Clark and if she had to guess, she'd probably go with Clark. Came with being raised by Jonathan Kent and having it engraved in his brain that he was supposed to save energy.

So much that they hadn't gotten air conditioning at the farm until after Mr. Kent passed away.

Oliver leaned against the elevator wall, his eyes closed. His body hurt, but it wasn't even comparable to the torture that Rick Flagg had bestowed upon him six years ago. AC had gone easy on him, and he didn't really understand why under the circumstances. But it was enough to be real. He hoped. He also hoped that Clark hadn't blown their cover, because if there was one thing the other man was bad at, it was lying.

When the elevator doors slid open, he slowly made his way out of it and pushed open the doors to the main room of Watchtower a moment later, the breath catching in his throat at the sight of Chloe standing at the terminal. It was like he'd just taken a time-travel trip and stepped back into the past six years.

Chloe stopped when she heard footsteps and turned around, holding her breath a little when she saw Oliver. He looked _terrible_ , exhausted, and like he was in pain. Considering he had just been kidnapped, and then had come back to find her unconscious, she figured he looked exactly how she should have expected him to. Still, she couldn't help but smile a little, because he was _there_ , "hey."

"Hey." His voice was soft and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "You are incredibly beautiful. Have I told you that lately?" He swallowed hard.

She raised her eyebrows a little and shook her head, "we've been kinda busy getting rid of the man who wanted to enslave our people." She tried to keep her voice light as she walked over to his side, then linked her arm gently with his, "you look like you need to sit down."

"I'm not going to protest that," he murmured, dropping a kiss against the top of her head.

Chloe wrapped her arm around him carefully, keeping her eyes on his face as she walked to him over to the couch, "where are you hurt?"

_Everywhere,_ he thought, but shook his head a little. "It's not that bad."

"Now I know it is," she told him, frowning as he sat down, but she was still standing, "let me see."

Oliver let out a breath, gazing up at her and shifting slightly, wincing at the movement as he pulled the shirt off over his head.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked down at his torso, "God, Ollie," she said quietly, kneeling down, in front of him, "what about your legs?"

"It looks worse than it is," he whispered, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"We should have Bart bring Emil back, you might have broken something." She said worriedly.

"Nothing feels broken," he said softly.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, placing her hands gently over his knees as she watched him closely, her chest tightening more and more as she thought about what he must have gone through.

"I'm okay." He leaned in a little, doing his best not to grimace as he kissed her softly.

"Don't," she said, placing a hand to his chest lightly to stop him, "you'll hurt yourself more."

Oliver shut his eyes at the touch of her hand against his bare skin.

She straightened herself and moved until she was kneeling between his legs before leaning in and pressing her lips to his softly, keeping her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, "what did they do to you?" She asked finally.

"They wanted information on the Blur," he whispered. "I didn't tell them anything."

"Who are they?" She whispered back, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, brushing her nose to his.

"I don't know, Chloe," he murmured, sliding a hand into her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out of there in time," she said quietly, opening her eyes and looking up at him, her chest even tighter now.

"Shh. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Things happen."

Brushing her thumb over his cheek, she looked at him, "how did you get out?"

"They didn't tie the ropes tight enough. And they made the mistake of leaving me alone long enough that I could escape." It pained him to utter that lie. The only reason he'd escaped that torture was because _she_ had saved him. Because she'd traded places with him.

Chloe nodded a little and brushed her nose against his, closing her eyes again, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Oliver kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm safe. And we're both here," he murmured. "Together."

She kissed him softly once, then again, still doing her best to be gentle even as she pressed her lips a little more firmly against his. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was hard to hold back when she had come so close to losing him.

"I love you," he whispered, gently tugging her up and into his lap.

Chloe froze when she was pulled to his lap and looked up at him, "I don't wanna hurt you," she whispered, pulling her head back and looking at him.

"I know." He opened his eyes and gazed at her intently. "I just...I need to hold you right now." His voice was strained.

Her chest tightened even more and she nodded a little, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently, carefully, leaning closer to him, "I love you," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

Oliver slid his arms around her and rested his head against hers, gently rubbing her back and then slowly reclining on the sofa.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently, afraid to touch any other parts of his body and hurt him, "how long was I out?" She whispered after a long silence.

"Too long," he whispered, carefully pulling her closer to him.

Frowning a little, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his temple before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him to her, still careful not to press against his chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Chloe. Everything's okay now." He rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes open so he could make sure she was really there with him. That this wasn't just another dream.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, running her fingers over his cheek gently as she watched him, trying to make sure he was okay.

Oliver held her gaze, his fingers trailing gently up and down her arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Chloe frowned and shook her head, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should have told you sooner. How I felt."

Her face fell and she looked away, then shook her head before looking back at him, "I didn't let you."

He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb. "It's okay."

"I was afraid," she told him softly, "of admitting it, making it real... I'm sorry."

"I knew," he murmured, kissing her softly.

Chloe kissed him back, then sighed softly, "I'm just glad I get to tell you again."

"Me too, Professor," he whispered, his chest tightening as his nickname for her just slipped out.

She smiled a little, "we should go on another break, before Clark's next big opponent shows up."

The warmth in her eyes was almost too much to handle. "Yeah? Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care," she admitted, shaking her head a little, "somewhere without banshees or Zod, or Lois and Clark for that matter," she told him, smiling a little more.

"I like this plan," he whispered. "Anywhere you want to go. I'll take you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, "somewhere where its just us," she smiled guilty at him, "and I promise not to freak out over a spoon this time."

Tears prickled at his eyes unexpectedly and he nodded quickly, leaning into her and kissing her neck softly, hoping she hadn't seen.

She did see it, shivering a little, she cupped the back of his neck, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

Chloe felt her neck getting wet with his arm tears, "Ollie," she whispered worriedly, hooking a finger under his chin and lifting his head gently.

"Just been a long few hours." His voice was strained. "That's all."

She brushed the tears from his cheek, her heart tight as she watched him, "why don't we go lay down for a while, you need to rest, and I can put some ice on your ribs."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course," she whispered quietly, smiling a little, even though her chest was painfully tight, she knew things weren't okay, she knew _he_ wasn't okay. Something had happened, something big, that had changed him.

Nodding, he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "Let's go," he whispered.

Chloe shivered a little then pulled back and stood up, all of his little kisses and touches were affecting her like she hadn't been with him in a long time, when in reality, it had only been a few days, or something like that, she wasn't sure how long she'd been out, both Ollie and Clark hadn't given her a straight answer, "c'mon," she whispered, holding her hands out to him.

Oliver looked up at her, his eyes tired, haunted. He slid his hands into hers and rose to his feet, barely managing to suppress a grimace.

She winced when he grimaced, squeezing his hands softly, "you will need some drugs too."

"Maybe just some Tylenol or Advil." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Frowning, she watched him, brushing her thumbs over the back of his hands, "are you sure you don't want anything stronger?"

"I'm sure," he whispered. "I don't want to sleep right now."

"But you look exhausted," she told him quietly, starting to walk backwards slowly and pulling him with her.

"I look that bad, huh?" He smiled a little, walking with her without hesitation.

"Pretty bad," she admitted, smiling a little, "let me get the ice packs from the freezer," she told him, letting go of his hand and starting to the small freezer, which was filled with more ice packs than anything else, they came in handy between her and Ollie.

Oliver had to restrain himself from following her into the small kitchen area. It would start looking suspicious if he refused to let her leave the room without him. He rubbed a hand over his face. This was going to be a lot harder than it seemed.

Chloe frowned when she opened the freezer, "we must have lost power," she said quietly then shook her head, "but the breakers shouldn't let power loss affect Watchtower."

"I'm sure there's an explanation," he said, wincing a little.

She sighed a little and nodded and started back toward him, carrying a bottle of water she'd taken from the fridge, "it seems to be working now, they should freeze soon enough."

He held his hand out to her wordlessly, still shocked that she looked exactly as she had the last time he'd seen her.

Taking his hand, she squeezed it gently then pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "c'mon, you need to lay down."

"Wait," he whispered, cupping her cheek gently in one hand and gazing down at her intently.

Chloe stilled, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows a little at the look on his face, she didn't know why, but the look on his face made her stomach turn.

"I love you," he whispered, searching her eyes.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and smiled a little, "I love you too."

He dipped his head and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a little more urgency.

Chloe almost sighed in relief as she felt his urgency and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with just as much urgency.

His other hand wove in her hair the way it had the first time they'd kissed, not far from the spot where they were now standing.

She tiptoed as much as she could, holding on to his shoulders for support as the kiss deepened.

Without warning, he hauled her off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her urgently, ignoring the pain that shot through him.

She gasped against his mouth, "Ollie," she breathed, "you're hurt."

"I don't care," he whispered.

Pursing her lips, she considered for a moment then locked her legs around him, kissing him him hard, she needed him as much as he seemed to need her.

Oliver stumbled backwards a little, pulling her closer to him and kissing her urgently once more, his hands sliding beneath her shirt.

Chloe moaned quietly against his mouth at the contact, she felt like she'd been missing his touch for a long time.

He shifted slightly, then headed up the stairs, holding her tightly as he made his way toward the small bedroom.

She broke the kiss and took a deep breath, moving her mouth to his jaw and neck as she reached between them with one hand, knowing he wouldn't let her fall, and starting to undo his pants once they reached the top of the stairs.

Oliver carried her into the bedroom, laying her down gently atop the covers and sliding his body over hers, kissing her once more and letting his eyes drift shut.

Chloe closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back carefully, opening her legs to either side of him instantly so he could lay closer to her.

He shuddered a little, his body reacting instantly to her nearness. He dipped his head, kissing her collarbone and then her neck, tenderly.

She lifted a hand to cup the back of his neck, "I missed you," she whispered, then frowned a little, not sure why she was saying that.

Oliver froze for a moment, then lifted his head to look at her. "I always miss you when we're not together," he whispered.

Chloe relaxed a little at his words and smiled slightly, brushing her nose against his.

He kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly, and then her lips, letting his eyes drift shut once more, not even hearing his phone ring a moment later.

She didn't hear it either, she felt it it vibrating on his back pocket, against her leg, "Ollie," she murmured against his lips, opening her eyes, "phone."

"Hmm?"

Chloe lifted her torso as much as she could with him laying on top of her and pressed her lips to his forehead then reached down and pulled his phone from his back pocket, smiling at him then frowning a little when she didn't recognize the phone, but she knew Ollie kept three active phones at least at all times so she shrugged it off, checking the caller ID, "it's Dinah," she told him quietly, holding the phone to him.

His chest tightened a little as he took the phone from her, looking at it for a moment, then sighing softly, dropping his head against her collarbone. He kissed her there softly, then slid off her, pressing the phone to his ear as he rose to his feet. His heart was already beating a little faster.

Pursing her lips, Chloe frowned a little and sat up, watching Oliver.

"Where are you?" Dinah asked from the other end.

"Metropolis," he told her, feeling Chloe's eyes on him.

Dinah's jaw tensed instantly, " _why_?"

Oliver shut his eyes for a moment, then glanced back at Chloe, offering her a small smile and heading for the door and down the hallway before he said anything else. "I'm working."

Chloe frowned more when he left the room, as far as she knew, there was nothing he would talk about with Dinah that she didn't already know. Her stomach clenched slightly but she shook her head, stopping herself from overthinking this and reaching the wrong conclusions.

"On what?" Dinah demanded.

"This isn't a conversation we're going to have on the phone," he said quietly.

"What is going on, Oliver?"

"I just told you. Not on the phone, Dinah." He rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"When are you getting back?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted softly.

"Fine," Dinah said, "I'm calling Bart, because if you think I'm just going to sit here and wait around for you to decide to say what you want to say to my face, I hope you know you're wrong."

"You can't come here." Instantly his voice hardened.

"You can't tell me what to do," she told him, and then the line went dead.

Oliver immediately dialed Bart's number, raking a hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath.

Bart stared at his phone for a second as both Dinah's and Oliver's names flashed on the screen at the same time, "oh, c'mon..." he muttered before closing his eyes and clicking on the screen, making a face, he pulled up the phone to his ear, not sure who he had answered to, "hello?"

"I need a ride to Metropolis," Dinah told him.

Wincing, Bart made a face, he'd been hoping it was Oliver, Dinah kinda scared him. "Right, I'll be right over."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Chloe looked up when Oliver walked back into the room, looking frustrated, she frowned, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head a little. "She's having guy troubles," he said softly. "For whatever reason, she seems to think I can help, but uh..."

"Oh," Chloe cocked her head a little, "who's the guy?"

"Some enormous jerk," Oliver said, not looking at her.

Chloe looked at him for a moment longer then shook her head, "Ollie, what is going on?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Sorry," he whispered. "Guess I'm feeling a little worse for the wear tonight." He reached out and cupped her face in one hand.

She kept her eyes on his but didn't lean into his touch, "something is going on, something big, and no one is telling me what it is, and I wanna know why."

Oliver shifted on the bed so he was facing her. He searched her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Chloe shook her head a little and pushed herself up, "you know I do, Oliver, but this isn't about trust," she turned to look at him once she was standing up, "what happened while I was out?"

"It is about trust." His voice was quiet. "I promise you there's a reason I haven't told you everything, and it's a good one. And I will tell you, Chloe. Just, not yet." He swallowed hard, looking down.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over her face, "how bad is it?"

"It's not good," he admitted, his voice barely audible.

"Is someone..." she held her breath, "did someone die? Because of Zod?"

"No," Oliver told her quickly, looking up at her and shaking his head. "Everyone's fine, Chloe."

Her expression grew neutral and she stared at him, "it's something with me, then, isn't it?"

He rose to his feet, reaching out and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Chloe, listen to me. I love you," he whispered. "And I _will_ tell you when the time is right. I need you to trust me on this. _Please_."

She took a deep breath and looked away for a moment then nodded, her jaw tightening a little and then she forced it to relax, "am I the only one who doesn't know?"

Oliver swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he admitted.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded and watched him, all she had to do was find Lois.

He slid his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Chloe closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and sighed, holding him closer but being careful not to hurt him, "I love you too."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, guilt sweeping over him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep everything from her. Even for her own good.


	4. Til Kingdom Come (4/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (4/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html)

He was on his side facing her as she lay curled beside him, expression troubled as she slept. His chest was tight as he hesitantly reached out and gently smoothed some hair back and out of her face, watching her face relax as he touched her. Before Chloe, he'd never watched anyone just sleep. His mind suddenly flashed back to the first night that he'd found himself doing so. Years ago, at McDougal's Inn...

_Chloe felt his light touch on her face and opened her eyes, smiling softly as she stretched on the bed beside him, "hm," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes again._

_"Sleep," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. After all, just because_ he _couldn't sleep didn't mean she shouldn't be able to._

_She lifted her hand to place it over his arm and shook her head, opening her eyes again, "I can't believe it's morning already."_

_Oliver smiled softly at that, brushing his nose lightly against hers. "It's early," he murmured._

_"Early is good," she told him, smiling a little, "when we have no reason to get out of the bed anyway."_

_He grinned, dipping his head and kissing her softly on the mouth._

_Chloe kissed him back, lifting her hand to cup the back of his head, smiling against his lips._

_Sliding a hand beneath the covers, he rested it lightly on her bare hip. "You sure you're awake? We were up most of the night."_

_"I_ could _be dreaming," she said, smiling at him and brushing her nose against his._

_"Is it a good dream?" he teased, sliding his other arm beneath her head._

_"It could get better," she told him, untangling her leg from the sheets and wrapping it around his legs._

_"Is that right?" he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth, and then dropping a kiss to her jaw._

_"Mhmm," she whispered, taking his bottom lip between hers._

_Oliver shifted, sliding his body over hers and kissing her slowly as his eyes drifted shut._

_Chloe wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her, rubbing her hands over his back slowly._

_He drew in a breath, kissing her deeply as his body settled over hers. Brushing his nose over hers once, he dropped his head to kiss a path down her neck._

_She shivered, running her nails over his back gently, then up against his side and sighing deeply._

_He smiled at her shiver, sliding down her body a little more and kissing her breast, lifting one hand to gently cup the other. "You have an incredible body," he murmured. "I've told you that before, right?"_

_Chloe held her breath and cupped his head, "you might have mentioned it last night," she whispered, smiling and cocking her head to look at him._

_"I'll have to mention it more often," he told her, glancing up at her and smiling back._

_"Just keep showing your appreciation the way you have been and we're good," she told him, smiling and lifting her head to brush her lips to his nose._

_"Pretty sure I can manage that," he informed her, flashing her a grin and a wink as he ducked beneath the covers._

_She grinned and shook her head, closing her eyes in expectation._

_* * *_

_A long time later, he lay on the bed, her head resting on his chest as he stroked he hair gently, watching her. "You're so beautiful," he murmured._

_Chloe shook her head a little and ran her fingers over his cheek, smiling softly as she took a deep breath._

_He was silent for a moment. "I have a request."_

_"Hm?" She asked, raising her eyebrows a little._

_Oliver shifted slightly. "I want to take your picture," he murmured._

_"You what?" She asked, raising her eyebrows a little._

_"I want to take your picture," he repeated, looking down at her and gently stroking her cheek. "So I don't ever forget how incredibly breath-taking you are right now, at this moment."_

_Chloe stared at him for a long moment, blushing, "nothing revealing."_

_"No," he agreed, stroking her hair once more. "You can even approve it before I save it."_

_She bit down on her bottom lip then watched him for a long moment before nodding slightly._

_Oliver dipped his head once more and kissed her softly before sliding out from beneath her and moving across the room to grab his camera phone._

_Chloe watched him for a moment then turned on her stomach and after she made sure the sheets were covering everything important, she brushed her bangs away from her face, "no one else ever sees this." She told him, looking up at him._

_"Cross my heart," he told her without hesitation, smiling softly and then snapping the picture. He stared at it for a moment, then sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the phone out to her so she could see it._

_She sat up, pulling the sheets up around her as she did before taking the phone from him, she looked down at the picture and raised her eyebrows a little, "oh."_

_"Like I said. Breath-taking." He pressed a kiss to her temple._

_She saved the picture to his phone then smiled, pulling back a little, "your turn."_

_He raised his eyebrows at that. "I guess that's only fair."_

_Chloe held the camera in his direction and smiled as she snapped the picture, "it's a good moment to remember," she told him, handing him the phone and smiling up at him._

_Oliver smiled back at her, saving the picture to his phone. "One of the two of us?" he suggested._

_She held her breath for a moment then nodded, shifting closer to him on the bed until she was half sitting behind him, then resting her chin over his shoulder._

_He turned his head and kissed her temple before looking back at the camera and smiling, his eyes bright as he snapped the picture and held it out for her to see._

_Chloe pressed her lips to his shoulder and smiled at the picture, nodding, "not bad."_

_"I think we're definitely the best looking pair at this Inn." He grinned at her. "Maybe the entire state."_

_She wrapped her arms around his stomach and shrugged, "after that, I don't think I have any room to argue."_

_Oliver saved the picture and then set his phone down on the bedside table, covering her arms with his. "You getting hungry?" he asked, turning his head to look at her._

_Nodding, she raised her eyebrows a little, "yeah, I guess we will have to venture out there eventually."_

_"I could always venture out and bring something back," he offered, kissing the corner of her mouth._

_She brushed her lips over his then shook her head, "no, I can come, I don't want you to be alone if you run into Clark."_

_"Don't think I can handle him?" He raised his eyebrows._

_"I think you can," she told him, pressing a kiss to his neck, "I don't want you to _have_ to."_

_He closed his eyes, shivering a little involuntarily, well-aware how aware _she_ was of that particular sensitive spot on his neck. "We could just stay here."_

_Chloe grinned softly against his skin, "I think we should get some food quickly, then come back and not leave until we get hungry again."_

_"I like the way you think, Professor." He grinned, as well._

_"C'mon," Chloe said, pulling away from him and smirking as she dropped the sheets then held out her hand for him once she was standing, "we'll need a shower before that."_

_Oliver's gaze swept over her body once more and he smirked, as well. "That's one invite I'll never be turning down."_

Chloe stirred on the bed, frowning a little as she woke up slowly, "why aren't you sleeping?" She asked quietly.

He blinked a couple of times and focused on her face once more, then shifted a little closer to her. "I was just...thinking about our weekend getaway."

"Oh," she turned to lay on her back but shifted closer to him too, "is that really a good idea?"

Oliver paused, frowning. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because of whatever is going on," she said, pursing her lips together and looking up at him.

He was quiet for a moment. "I meant the one we already took," he whispered.

"Oh," she nodded a little and looked away, apparently it _was_ a bad idea, then, "what about it?"

"Hey." His voice was soft and he gently touched her cheek.

She raised her eyes to look up at him but remained quiet.

"I was just...thinking about those pictures," he told her softly. "And how incredible you looked."

Pursing her lips together, she nodded a little, her stomach clenching, "they were good pictures," she agreed quietly.

"You look beautiful right now, too," he whispered.

Chloe nodded a little and sat up, then took a deep breath, "what time is it?" She asked quietly.

His eyebrows furrowed a little and he glanced at the clock. "A little before three. What's wrong?" His heart began to beat a little more quickly.

"Nothing," she lied, her head felt fuzzy, like she had had too much to drink, "you should get some rest."

Oliver sat up beside her, resting a hand lightly on her back and shaking his head.

"Oliver, you need to sleep," she told him, turning to look at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

He winced involuntarily, his muscles tensing. _You don't know that for sure,_ he thought.

"I'm not," she told him, watching him closely, so apparently she hadn't been around for a period of time, "sleep, I'll be downstairs."

"I'm not tired." He shook his head again and crawled out of bed, reaching for the t-shirt that he'd discarded onto the floor earlier. He pulled it on over his head.

"Where are you going?" She asked, frowning.

"I'll keep you company."

"Do you think I'm going to try to run away from you or something?" She asked, cocking her head and watching him closely.

His chest tightened involuntarily. "No," he said, shaking his head once more.

"Then what is it, Ollie?" She stood up, studying him closely, "is someone after me?"

Oliver dropped his head for a moment, shutting his eyes. "Look, I just..." He sighed softly, willing her to believe him when he spoke again. "It's been a really long couple of days. I don't really want to be away from you right now. I know it's stupid."

Her chest tightened and she looked away for a moment before looking at him again and walking up to him, so she'd been away or maybe just out for a while and apparently, that had messed him up. She couldn't stay mad at him, not if he had been suffering because of her. She slid her hand in his, "if I stay with you, will you at least try to get some rest?"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'll try," he whispered.

She reached up to cup his cheek and held his gaze, "I'm not leaving you, Ollie," she whispered to him, "and I can activate the security system, you'll know no one will be breaking in here to get me without you waking up."

Oliver leaned into her touch, then turned his head and kissed her palm. "All right." He blew out a breath.

"Is this when I ask _you_ to trust _me_?" She asked softly, stepping closer and kissing his cheek softly.

"I trust you," he whispered.

"Do you want to stay up here while I set up the alarm?" She asked quietly, then stilled when she heard the doors being pushed open downstairs. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, wondering if this was whomever might be after her.

Oliver quickly moved so he was standing between her and the door, his muscles tense.

"Oliver!" Dinah called, looking around the bottom floor.

Chloe frowned as she recognized the voice instantly, "is that Dinah?"

He swore under his breath, his jaw tightening. "Yeah. It is."

"Well, at least it's not anyone who would hurt us," she said, walking around him and making her way out of the room and toward the top of the stairs.

"Chloe, wait," he started, quickly following her out the door and to the landing area above the stairs, looking down them to where Dinah and Bart stood.

"Hey," Chloe said, smiling down at the two of them as she started down the steps, "everything okay? It sounded urgent."

Bart's eyes widened as he saw Chloe, even though he knew she was back, seeing her walking down those stairs like he had seen her do so many times felt like no time had passed at all.

Oliver's expression was stricken as he followed her down the stairs, looking at Dinah pleadingly and willing her to stay silent. To just go along with things for a little while.

Dinah's eyes widened as her eyes fell on Chloe, all she could do was stare at the other woman, causing her to completely miss the look on Oliver's face.

His heart was beating quickly against his chest. "Dinah, Bart. Everything okay? It's late." He swallowed hard.

Bart remained quietly and glanced at Dinah, he should have talked to her, but he had promised himself he'd stay out of this relationship mess when the whole fiasco with AC, Dinah and Oliver went down.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, frowning a little at the expression on their teammates faces.

"Nothing. We just...were in town and saw the lights." Dinah's jaw was tense as she stared at Chloe for another moment, then at Oliver.

Chloe shook her head a little, "what lights?"

"Just, hm, the Watchtower lights," Bart said nervously, "Clark had them off when you weren't here," he lied, remembering the exact moment when the Watchtower had been powered off, when they had given up on finding her. "We should go," he told Dinah, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Oliver reached out and laced his fingers through Chloe's wordlessly.

"Yeah, didn't mean to _interrupt._ " Dinah forced a smile. "Chloe. Good to see you." She turned and headed away without another word.

Bart tried for a smile at Chloe but avoided looking at Oliver as he turned to follow Dinah.

Frowning, Chloe watched as the two of them walked away, she squeezed Oliver's hand but kept her eyes on the closing door, not buying their excuses for a second, they were both obviously upset, and she had the feeling it was with Oliver.


	5. Til Kingdom Come (5/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (4/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) |

_She was at the Brownstone, and she could hear voices, whispering. Then she was on the phone, she knew it was Clark even though she couldn't really hear him, not this time around._

_Chloe opened the cabinet and held her breath, ignoring the mask's whispers as she picked it up, her stomach turning it was clenched so tightly, but she had to, she had to know, she had to find him. This was the fastest way, possibly the only way. She couldn't lose him._

_"Show me where Oliver is." She said firmly, her heart pounding and her eyes widening as the mask wrapped itself around her head._

_And then image after image started flashing before her eyes. Clark, Lois, Perry, the Daily Planet, Clark's uniform. Superman. Tess. Lex. And Oliver. So much, so fast, her body gave under her, but she didn't feel the fall._

Her body jerked a couple of times against the bed, and although she'd been sleeping, she gasped and opened her eyes wide, before everything went black.

Oliver woke up, startled by the sudden jerk of her body beside him. But when he opened his eyes, she was still once more, although beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. Frowning worriedly, he reached out and touched her cheek, surprised by how cool her skin was. "Chloe?" he murmured.

She didn't move, but her head fell to the side.

His eyes widened a little and he quickly pressed his fingers to her throat. Her pulse was weak, thready. Without hesitation, Oliver opened his mouth and yelled as loud as he could. "CLARK!"

Clark was at the Watchtower within seconds, his eyes wide as he made his way up the stairs, his heart skipping a beat as he pushed the door to the small room open, "what happened?" He asked, his eyes on Chloe.

"I don't know. Something's wrong. She needs the hospital. Now," he said, lifting Chloe into his arms as he rose to his feet.

Swallowing, he nodded, taking Chloe from Oliver, "I'll come back for you," he told the other man before disappearing.

Oliver moved to the closet and quickly pulled out a change of clothes. He'd just got finished changing when he found himself standing outside the hospital with Clark, his eyes a little wide from the quick flight. Without warning, his stomach heaved and he threw up all over the sidewalk.

Clark watched Oliver for a moment then shook his head a little, patting his back. Happened every time he flew the other man anywhere.

"I hate flying," he grumbled.

"I'll just run next time," Clark assured him, "C'mon, the doctor is with her."

Rising to his full height once more and still feeling a little queasy, he let Clark lead him into the hospital and down the corridor.

Frowning still, Clark shook his head again, "I'll go in with her, you should find a bathroom."

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine," he murmured.

He nodded at Oliver and made his way down the corridor, listening for the doctor and Chloe's weak heartbeat, "he's saying it looks like she's in shock."

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face and quickened his pace. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"What was going on?" He asked, frowning as they walked.

"She was sleeping. That's it," he said, shaking his head.

Clark shook his head and made a turn, leading Oliver to the room and pushing the door open.

"Thanks," he murmured, immediately heading for Chloe's bedside.

"Mr. Queen," the same doctor from the other day said, frowning, "were you with her when this happened?"

But he barely finished the question and Chloe gasped, waking up and sitting up, her eyes wide, "I have to find him." She murmured.

Oliver's eyes sidened as she sat up suddenly and he quickly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe?"

Clark frowned, his jaw tightening a little as Chloe's actions were more than just a little familiar.

Chloe blinked and looked at Oliver, her eyes widening a little when she saw him.

"Hey. It's okay." He reached up and touched her cheek, searching her eyes.

She started at him for a moment then blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind, "what's going on?" She asked, finally looking around.

Oliver looked back at Clark uncertaintly, then shook his head as he turned to face Chloe. "The doctor said you were in some kind of shock."

"I'm fine," she told all three men who were staring at her.

"Miss Sullivan, it would be better if you laid back down."

But Chloe shook her head, turning and placing her feet on the floor before pushing herself to her feet, "I was just dreaming," she said, looking pointedly at Oliver. He had to help her get out of there.

"No, your pulse was weak." He slid his arms around her, picking her up and setting her back down on the table. "That wasn't just a dream."

"I'm _fine_ ," she insisted.

Clark took a step forward, "let him at least take a look at you, Chloe."

"Please," Oliver added, gazing at her intently.

Chloe sighed, irritated and laid back on the bed, ignoring the throbbing on her head as she tried to remember her dream.

He reached out instantly and touched her cheek, looking up at the doctor once more.

The doctor nodded and took a step forward, reaching for her neck to check on her pulse.

Oliver swallowed hard as the doctor began to check her over. She had to be okay.

She had to be.

* * *

Chloe remained silent as Clark ran they both back to the Watchtower, she opened the door and stepped inside, feeling as Clark ran Oliver back seconds later.

"Running is much better than flying," he mumbled as he let out a breath.

Clark stilled at Oliver's words and looked down at the other man.

Chloe turned around and frowned, picking up on it instantly, " _flying_?"

Oliver's eyes widened a little too. "Yeah. Remember? Hawkman. The jackass that threw me through the window."

"Right," she eyed the two of them for a moment, "since you're both here. Next time something happens, _don't_ drag me to the hospital. I don't know what is going on or what the two of you are keeping from me, but I'm not about to break or vanish or anything so stop staring at me like I am and please tone down the over-protectiveness."

He shut his eyes, dropping his head to his chest for a moment and blowing out a breath. "We'll try," he whispered, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

Clark nodded his agreement in silence, "We just want to make sure you're okay."

" _Why_?" She pressed, unable to stop herself, maybe she'd have more luck with Clark. "why wouldn't I be?"

At that moment, Clark heard a faint scream in the distance. "Duty calls. Sorry," he murmured before vanishing

Chloe sighed, frustrated at the strong wind then shook her head.

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face. "I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't wake up. Your pulse wasn't normal, Chloe."

"You can't just keep me in the dark like this, Ollie." She told him, shaking her head, "regardless of my pulse rate, the two of you are freaked out and I wanna know why."

He kept his eyes closed, every muscle in his body tense as he struggled with her words. "I know," he murmured.

"If you can't tell me all of it, at least tell me _something_." She said, lowering her voice and watching him closely.

"You were gone," he whispered, swallowing hard. "We didn't know if..." His voice was strained. "We didn't know."

"What do you mean gone?" She asked, frowning softly, not knowing if she had somehow died or just disappeared.

"I mean, when I got back here, you were _gone_ , Chloe." Oliver opened his eyes to look at her, barely contained pain there.

Her chest tightened at the expression on his face, but his answer hadn't clarified much, "when they let you go?" She whispered.

"Yes," he murmured, dropping her gaze and staring at the floor, his chest tightening at the memory of returning to Watchtower only to find it empty.

"And you don't know where I was?" She asked, taking a step closer and placing her hand on his.

"With the people who took me," he admitted, guilt lacing his voice.

"Oh," Chloe blinked, her head getting fuzzy for a second then she nodded, "I found them."

"Yes," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

She rubbed her temple with her free hand then nodded slowly, "after I used the mask," she said quietly, "I went after him." Her stomach turned a little and she shook her head, "why didn't I remember this until now?"

He reached up and touched her face. "I don't know," he whispered.

Chloe looked at him for a moment, "what happened after they let you go?" She whispered back.

A stricken expression settled on his face. "Chloe, please." His voice was strained, and he rubbed his hands over his face. "Don't."

She frowned, cocking her head a little and pursing her lips together, "tell me, Ollie."

He shut his eyes, his shoulders slumping. "I can't."

Sighing deeply, she shook her head a little, "do you know why I can't remember anything after that?"

Oliver looked up at her after a moment. "That I honestly don't know," he whispered.

Chloe pursed her lips and nodded, rubbing her hands over her face, she had only remembered going after the mask before but now she remembered going to talk to Rick Flag about exchanging herself for Oliver and she remembered how the exchange had happened. Her stomach clenched at the memory, she didn't know if she was ever going to see him again after that.

"Chloe? What is it?" He watched her intently, his own stomach clenching.

She shook her head a little, he was freaked out enough without her adding to it, "just trying to remember."

"Maybe you should lie down," he murmured.

"I'm not tired," she told him, glancing over at the computers.

Oliver looked down at the floor for a moment. "Are you hungry? I could fix you something."

Chloe considered for a moment then nodded, "sure."

"Yeah?" He glanced up in surprise, figuring she'd turn him down. "What sounds good?"

"I don't know," she admitted, looking over to the kitchen and shrugging a little, "I'm not sure what we have here."

He wished he'd had Clark or Bart stock the place. "We could always order in," he murmured.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she paused and looked around the desks, "I haven't seen my phone, I think I might have left it at the Brownstone."

Oliver's chest tightened for a moment. "You did." He swallowed hard. "I'll get it for you. I'll call Clark."

She didn't miss his reaction, she nodded and smiled a little, "thanks." She told him, keeping her eyes on him for a second then walking over to the main computer and logging in. She knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without Oliver, so she had to find a way to contact Lois without him knowing because she had the feeling there was a reason she hadn't seen her cousin yet.

* * *

Lois Lane was _pissed_. And her current anger was all aimed directly at her husband as she stood across the room from him, arms folded across her chest and eyes dark enough to frighten even Superman. "You can't keep this up _forever_."

"It's not forever, Lois," Clark sighed and shook his head, "the doctor said she needs to be eased back into it."

Her jaw clenched. "She's not stupid, Clark. All she's going to have to find out is what _year_ it is!"

He winced and nodded, "I know, but we had Victor back up the system with all dates as 2010, maybe by the time she realizes what year it is, she will already know enough about it."

If possible, her glare only intensified. "I want to see her."

"Lois..." Clark's eyes widened and he shook his head at his wife, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"So help me, Clark Jerome Kent, if you don't take me to see my _cousin_ right now, you'll be sleeping on that couch for the rest of the decade!"

Clark sighed and rubbed a hand over his neck, "you can't tell her."

Lois didn't respond.

He looked at her pleadingly for a moment and when she still didn't say anything he sighed and picked her up, flying them and landing on top of the Watchtower.

She drew in a breath and looked around, her body tense. She hadn't been to Watchtower for a very, very long time.

She looked at him, and then headed for the stairs.

Chloe looked up when she heard footsteps on the roof and frowned, "who is it?" She asked Oliver, instinctively reaching for the gun hidden under her desk.

"I don't know." He looked up, as well, moving slowly toward the stairs and freezing when he spotted Lois. His gut clenched immediately.

"Lois?" Chloe said quietly, her eyes wide, how did Lois know about the Watchtower and on top of that, how had she gotten up there?

"Chloe." Her voice was muted as she froze on the stairs for a moment. Even though she knew her cousin was back, was really alive, she hadn't been able to get herself to completely believe it until just now. Unexpectedly, tears flooded her eyes and she rushed down the stairs, past Oliver and threw her arms around her little cousin.

Chloe's eyes widened even more, but she wrapped her arms around Lois and hugged her back anyway, relieved to see her. She knew Clark and Oliver were trying to protect her for whatever reason, but she didn't want to be protected, she wanted answers and she could always rely on Lois to be honest with her.

Oliver looked up at Clark, seeing his own fears written all over the other man's face.

She hugged Chloe tightly, then pulled away to look at her with watery eyes.

Clark looked at Oliver then looked down and shook his head as he made his way down the stairs, he knew it was only a matter of time before Lois and Chloe saw each other, but he'd hoped he could keep Lois out of this for a while longer.

"I'm okay," Chloe whispered to Lois, her own chest tight at the look on Lois' face.

Lois studied her for a long moment, watching her intently. She reached up and touched her cousin's face for a moment, then let out a shaky breath. "You're really here."

With a purse of her lips, Chloe nodded, keeping her eyes on Lois mostly because she didn't want to look at Oliver or Clark, but also because she was trying to read her cousin's expression. The only thing she could think of was that they all thought she was dead.

She hugged her once more, closing her eyes for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Lo." Chloe reassured her, hugging her back, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Shh. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Lois whispered.

Chloe remained quiet, hugging her cousin, then turned her head a little and looked over at both Oliver and Clark. If Lois had been this worried, they had no right to keep her away.

Oliver met her eyes for a brief moment, already resigned to the fact that the truth was all about to come out.

Clark slid his hands into his pockets and looked away.

With a deep breath, Chloe pulled back and looked up at Lois, "are _you_ okay?"

"I am now." She smiled a little, looking back at Chloe intently.

Chloe nodded, smiling a little back at her cousin, who was obviously not surprised or shocked about the Watchtower so she guessed Lois had been there before, "why don't we sit down?"

"I think that's a good idea," she agreed, turning to look at Clark and Oliver, her jaw tightening ever-so-slightly.

Clark sighed a little and tried to give Lois one last pleading look.

"We were just about to order something to eat," Chloe offered, mostly because she could tell Lois was pissed.

"I could eat," she agreed, her expression softening a little as she glanced back at Chloe.

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face tiredly and glanced at Clark. "Would you mind staying here, making sure everything's okay?" His voice was just audible enough for Clark to hear him.

Clark shook his head, watching Oliver, "where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"To straighten some things out," he said just as quietly.

At that, Clark paused and nodded, "I won't let her out of my sight." He promised.

His chest tightened and he nodded, swallowing hard and looking back over at Chloe and Lois for a moment. "I'll be back soon," he said softly.

Chloe frowned as she turned her head to look at him, "where are you going?" She asked, as much as she'd been wanting to get away from him so she could contact Lois, she didn't think he looked like he was well enough to be walking around. She was sure he wasn't.

"I just have a few things I need to do," he told her. He paused for a moment, then slowly moved over to her side, reaching up and cupping her face in one hand. "I _love_ you," he whispered.

Her chest tightened and she nodded a little, swallowing hard and keeping her eyes on his, "I love you too," she whispered back, "be safe, okay?" She told him quietly, trying to ignore the part of her that felt like she would never see him again.

Oliver dipped his head and kissed her softly, brushing his nose against hers. "I'll be back," he murmured, reluctantly moving away from her and heading for the door. He wondered if when all was said and done she'd still love him.

He wondered if he even deserved it.


	6. Til Kingdom Come (6/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (6/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1090595.html) |

Oliver sat on a bench in the park, silent and still as he waited. This wasn't a confrontation he'd been looking forward to, but it was necessary nonetheless. He owed her that much. He shut his eyes for a long moment, focusing on his breathing. Being away from Chloe physically _pained_ him, though he supposed the cracked rib could be playing a part, too. He ignored the part of himself that just wanted to run back to Watchtower, to grab her and get them both out of there. But he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

"I'm surprised you bothered," Dinah said as she walked up to the bench and looked down at him.

 

"Why?" he asked, looking up at her, shaking his head a little.

"Because she's back." She told him, not bothering with sitting down.

 

Oliver was silent for a moment, and he rose to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through him. "I care about you, Dinah." His voice was quiet.

Dinah raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "not like you care about her."

 

"No," he admitted without hesitation. "But you've always known that. I never pretended otherwise."

"No, you didn't." Dinah held her breath and stared at him, "so what is this about?"

 

"I felt like we should talk, face to face." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Dinah. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I didn't expect anything else if she showed up again." Dinah told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"She doesn't remember anything," he said quietly. "She doesn't know how much time's passed."

That made Dinah stop and she raised her eyebrow, staring at Oliver.

 

"Whatever happened to her..." He swallowed hard and looked away. "It had to have been pretty bad to make her forget six years."

"You don't know what happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea," he whispered, rubbing a hand over his face.

Dinah took a deep breath and nodded, her jaw tightening a little as she looked down, "I'm not going to say anything to her."

"You won't have to. Lois is with her right now," Oliver admitted, looking down, as well.

She raised her head to look at Oliver again, "I'm going back to Star City."

 

He was quiet for a moment, then he looked up and met her eyes. "Okay."

Dinah stared at him for a moment then turned around and walked back in the direction where she'd come from.

"Dinah?" His voice was soft.

She stopped but didn't turn around, "what?"

 

"Take care of yourself."

"I will." She told him, glancing at him before walking away.

Oliver watched her go, then exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes for a moment. Then he sat back down on the bench, staring blankly into the distance.

* * *

"I guess I ran out of coffee..." Chloe said, closing the cabinet then frowning a little, she'd obviously been gone for a while if they had emptied all the cabinet and apparently the fridge. She forced herself to take a deep breath and smiled a little at her cousin, "sorry, Lo."

"It's okay, Chloe," she assured her cousin, watching her intently. "Let's just...sit down and talk."

Chloe nodded, glancing at Clark, who was still standing in the exact same spot before joining her cousin on the couch.

Lois gave him a look and then turned so she was facing her cousin. "You're sure you're feeling okay?"

Clark sighed and moved to sit down on one of the chairs by the desk.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she took a deep breath, "do you know what is going on?" Chloe asked, lowering her voice even if she knew Clark would hear hear anyway.

 

She was quiet for a moment and she shifted closer to her cousin, reaching out and laying a hand on her arm. "Some of it. I know the doctor cautioned them not to tell you too much too soon, because they're afraid it will send you into shock." Lois paused and shook her head. "But I happen to know that the Sullivan-Lane's are a lot stronger than people give us credit for."

Chloe smiled a little and nodded, "I think I can handle it."

She studied her cousin for a long moment. "What's the last thing that you remember?"

With a deep breath, Chloe looked down, and for the first time, she was relieved that Oliver wasn't there, "Ollie had been kidnapped," she told Lois quietly, "I made a deal with the people who had him."

 

Lois nodded slightly. "You traded yourself for him," she said just as quietly. "Do you know who the people were? The ones who had you?"

Chloe stilled and glanced at Clark, when Clark nodded, she took a deep breath, "they are called the Suicide Squad, they are a secret government branch."

She was silent for a moment, glancing at her husband sideways. Then she pursed her lips, looking at Chloe once more. "What do you remember about them, Chlo? Why did they want you?"

"I don't know how much you know," Chloe said, also glancing at Clark, before looking at her cousin again,"but I'm good with computers."

Clark took a deep breath, "she knows everything, it's okay, Chloe."

 

Lois nodded slightly and reached out, taking her cousin's hand. "Every last bit."

Chloe relaxed a little, she had the feeling that was going to be the answer, at least Clark had decided to be honest with her cousin. With a deep breath, she looked at Lois for a moment, "how long was I gone?"

She was quiet for a moment, pointedly ignoring Clark's gaze, which she knew was pleading even without looking at him. "Six years, Chlo," she whispered, tightening her grip on Chloe's hand just a little.

Chloe stilled completely, her eyes widening and her heart stopping as she blinked a few time, her grip on her cousin's hand tightening instinctively, "oh," she whispered, six years. No wonder Oliver was acting like she had just come back from the dead and Clark wouldn't stop staring at her, not to mention Lois' reaction. They probably all _did_ think she was dead.

Lois tightened her grip, as well. "Breathe," she said, her voice gentle, but still an order. She wasn't the General's daughter for nothing, after all. "It's a long time, and it's a lot to take in at once, but you're _okay_ , Chloe, and we all love you. So just breathe."

Unconsciously she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her head hurting all of the sudden, she lifted her free hand to rub her face and nodded slightly, "and you don't know where I was."

"We looked," Lois said quietly, watching her with concerned eyes.

Chloe glanced over at Clark again, "did you even know about the Suicide Squad?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, sighing deeply, "we knew they had been the ones who took Oliver, but we couldn't find trace of them anywhere."

"And you don't remember anything that happened?" Lois asked, giving her hand another squeeze.

"No," Chloe admitted, shaking her head, "but I didn't even remember going in and talking to them when I got out of the hospital so, maybe I'll start to?" She said, mostly to reassure Lois.

She nodded slightly, watching Chloe for a moment longer. "Regardless...you're back. And that's what matters." She reached over and hugged her tightly.

Chloe hugged Lois back, holding on to her tightly and closing her eyes as she did. When she gave herself up for Ollie, she didn't really expect to find a way out of it, but she also didn't expect to have been their prisoner for six years and if she had somehow managed to escape, they were probably out there, looking for her and considering who they were and what she knew based on her research before she went in, she had no doubt they knew exactly who she was connected to.

The thought made her stomach turn and her chest clench, "Clark?" She said quietly, her voice breaking as she lifted her head to look at him.

Clark sat up, watching her closely.

"Will you find Ollie and bring him back?" She asked quietly, her eyes tearing up.

A worried look on her face, Lois simply gave him a nod. "We'll wait right here."

Clark frowned and looked at Lois, "don't go anywhere," he told her, unable to stop himself, then nodded at Chloe, "I'll be right back with him."

 

Lois watched him take off and drew in a breath before glancing at Chloe once more. "It's okay, Chloe."

"You don't know that," Chloe said finally, looking at Lois again, "I don't know how I got back here, I don't know if broke out somehow and I don't know if they are after me. If they are, you, Ollie, Clark and the rest of the team, you're all in danger."

She squeezed her hand once more. "If they are, they're going to find a super-nasty surprise coming to them." Her eyes darkened and narrowed.

"They are dangerous, Lois," Chloe breathed, shaking her head then pushing herself up and walking over to the computers, "and I don't know what happened, none of us do. For all I know,--" her stomach dropped at the thought, "I could have been let go just to lead them to you, they were after the Blur back then too."

"And if they come after us, we'll figure out a way to stop them. All of us. Together." Lois rose to her feet and followed her, her voice firm.

Chloe started to type then paused, "when Clark gets back, I need him to x-ray me," she said, mostly to herself, then turned to Lois, "make sure I don't have any bugs or tracking devices on me."

She tensed a little at the thought of anyone _implanting_ anything in her cousin's body, even though she knew Lex Luthor had done just that a few years before. "All right. What can I do?"

Pausing, Chloe glanced at Lois before starting to type again, "anything else big I should know?" She asked, frowning when all the dates on her computer showed up as 2010.

"You could...say that." Lois blew out a breath.

A few more quick clicks, she typed for a moment and blinked as all the dates turned to 2016, "Victor," she said quietly, shaking her head before turning to Lois, "go ahead."

She hesitantly held up her left hand, showing off the gold band that was there.

Chloe blinked and looked down at her cousin's hand, her eyes widening and suddenly, she got a very clear flash of Lois and Clark's wedding. The mask. "You married Clark." She said, reaching and taking Lois' hand in hers.

 

Lois nodded a little, her chest tightening. "I wish you'd been there," she whispered.

She squeezed Lois' hand and nodded, "I wish I had been too," she told her quietly, "but you two are happy."

 

"Yes," she admitted, nodding again. "And I'm happier now that you're back."

Nodding a little, Chloe smiled softly, "congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled back.

Chloe squeezed her hand then nodded, "anything else I should know?"

Lois hesitated. "There is, but...it's not my place to fill you in on that."

"Ollie?" Chloe asked, watching Lois closely.

"And Clark," she said quickly. "And other stuff!"

Chloe's eyes narrowed a little then shook her head, "okay," she took a deep breath and glanced over at the door, "what is taking them so long?"

"I don't know," she murmured, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

She walked over to the landline and picked up the phone off the base, "did their numbers change?" She asked, looking up at Lois.

"Clark's did. A few times."

She frowned a little then dialed Ollie's number without blinking and pulled the phone up to her ear.

At that moment, Clark flew back into the room, carrying Oliver, who had already turned three shades of his favorite color.

Chloe stilled and let out a breath when she saw Clark had Oliver with him, then watched as Clark rushed Oliver to the bathroom then stepped out, closing the door behind him. Chloe actually managed a little smile at that, feeling relieved, "thank you," she told Clark.

Clark nodded, smiling a little, "no problem."

Lois glanced at Clark sideways. "We should get going. Let them talk?" she suggested.

"Yeah," Clark said, looking at Chloe again as he placed his hand against Lois' back, "you okay?"

Chloe nodded, "yeah, and congratulations, by the way, on convincing her, she swore she'd never get married, you know?"

Clark grinned softly and nodded, reaching down and kissing the top of Lois' head, "it was a lot of work, but it was worth it, although, I have the feeling it would have been easier if I had you around to help me."

Lois smiled faintly and hugged Chloe once more, kissing her cheek. "Call me," she whispered.

"I will," Chloe said, hugging her cousin back, "thank you." She told her before pulling back, then turned to Clark and hugged him too, "and thank you for taking care of her."

Clark's eyes widened a little and he hugged Chloe tightly, nodding but remaining quiet until they broke the hug, "we'll see you soon."

Lois looked up at Clark expectantly. "Fly us home," she said lightly, turning to glance at Chloe and winking.

"Fly, huh?" Chloe said, raising her eyebrows, but she had known about it all along, she just hadn't remembered. Along with the knowledge that Clark's wardrobe was a lot less black and a lot more primary-colors based, which just fit him better anyway.

"Something I picked up," Clark told her, smiling and picking Lois up, then hovering a few feet above the ground for a second before disappearing with his wife.

Chloe smiled softly as she watched him go then took a deep breath, turning to look in the direction of the bathroom, somehow she was sure that catching up with Ollie wasn't going to be nearly as light-hearted.


	7. Til Kingdom Come (7/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (7/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1090595.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1095018.html) |

Chloe walked over to the bathroom and hesitated before knocking on the door lightly, holding her breath, "are you okay in there?"

After a long moment, he appeared at the door, his eyes a little glassy. Between throwing up and his bruised-possibly-cracked ribs, it hurt to breathe. "Yeah."

"Still not great with the flying thing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she watched him with concern, remembering the time Carter had flown him around and Oliver had gotten sick because of it.

He stilled, watching her for a moment and realizing she knew that much about Clark. "Not so much," he admitted.

She nodded a little, recognizing his reaction, "I know he wears red and blue again, he can fly and he goes by Superman now. He's also pretty public about being an alien when he is Superman." She told him, watching him closely, the more they were talking about it, the more she was remembering what she'd seen when she wore the mask, and she was sure she also kept up with the news, wherever she was.

He held his breath for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I guess Lois got you pretty caught up on things," he murmured, not quite meeting her eyes.

Chloe nodded a little and raised her eyebrows, "but not on all of it, she said there were things that it wasn't her place to tell me about."

For one tiny moment, he'd felt an ounce of relief at the thought of Lois having filled her in. At that idea of not having to be the one to tell her. It was immediately replaced with resignation. That once he told her everything, once he'd filled her in, there would be no more going back. There would be no second chances. He felt sick again at the thought, but he swallowed hard. "We should sit."

She watched him for a moment, then nodded, pursing her lips together as she started to the couch, "do you need anything for your stomach?" She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I'm okay," he told her quietly.

Chloe nodded a little, taking a seat and looking up at him, waiting for him to join her.

He swallowed hard, gazing down at her for a moment and then sitting down beside her, only a couple of inches of space between them.

She stared at him for a moment then looked down, taking a deep breath, "six years is a long time."

Oliver stared down at his hands, his chest already tight. "An eternity," he whispered.

Chloe reached down and covered his hands with one of hers, "I can't imagine how hard it must have been."

He held his breath, then slowly turned his hand so their fingers were laced together. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she whispered quietly, "I may not remember where I was, but I know that much."

"I tried to find you." He swallowed hard, trying to blink away the tears that were already forming. "I tried so _hard_ to find you."

"I didn't want you to find me," she told him, shifting closer, "I didn't want you to be in any more danger, I didn't want them to catch you again."

Oliver shut his eyes tightly, nodding as he fell silent. She'd given up everything for him. _Everything._ Her role as Watchtower, her friends, Lois. Her _life_.

She lifted her free hand and cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing the other side of his cheek softly, "you do so much good, Ollie. I couldn't let anything stand in the way of that."

He let out a shuddering breath. "If I'd just been a little more careful, I wouldn't have been caught in the first place. None of this ever would have happened."

"But it happened," she whispered to him, "and I wouldn't change what I did."

He rested his forehead against her cheek for a moment, keeping his eyes closed. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth, Ollie," she told him quietly, "look at me."

Oliver opened his eyes, his chest tight as a tear slipped down his face. His brown eyes were filled with pain.

"I love you," she whispered to him, holding his gaze, "I don't regret anything, I saw enough through the mask to know you were going to be okay, and that was all that mattered," she told him quietly, "and I don't want you to feel guilty or blame yourself for _my_ decision."

"You don't know all of it," he whispered. "You don't know the things I've done." His voice was strained.

"It doesn't matter," she told him, her eyes tearing up as she watched him, "because I don't know the things _I've_ done either and considering who I was working for, I doubt they were things I'd be proud of."

"You did what you had to do to survive, Chloe," he whispered, shaking his head a little and lifting his hand to touch her face.

"So did you," she said quietly, leaning into his touch.

Her blind faith in him made his guilt intensify and he shook his head again, reluctantly dropping his hand away. "No," he whispered. "You're wrong about that." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do you want to tell me what it is?" She said quietly, her chest tightening as she saw the obvious pain he was in and she wanted nothing more than to take it away.

Oliver rose to his feet, his eyes glassy as he stared at the wall ahead of him. "I've been sleeping with Dinah," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Chloe's stomach dropped instantly at his confession and her eyes widened, she was glad he wasn't looking at her, because his words _hurt_. Much more than she expected anything he confessed would hurt. Holding her breath, she stared down at her lap and as much as she wanted to walk up to the small bedroom and stay there for a while to process this, she forced herself not to move. To try and be rational, to remind herself that even though for her it felt like she'd been gone no more than a week, it had been _six years_ for him and he had managed to find someone else.

"You moved on," she whispered and her own words and the realization of what they meant only made it hurt even more. He'd been pretending for her, pretending they were still together, that things hadn't changed because the doctor told them she couldn't have big shocks.

She lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she took in a breath that ended in a quiet sob. She just wished Lois had warned her about this.

"No," he whispered immediately, turning to face her, shaking his head. "I've never moved on, I've never...how could I?" He swallowed hard. "It was a mistake. I've never loved her. Even she knew it. As soon as she saw you here, she knew it was over between us." His voice was strained and he took a step toward her, his chest tightening painfully at the devastation on her face. "I've never stopped loving _you_."

All she could do was look up at him, tears running down her face, she couldn't stop them. She hadn't even considered the possibility that he had moved on before and now that he told her like that, it hurt and it scared her, even if his words helped her a little, she was still trying to process them, to get over the shock that she might have lost him. Again.

"I am _so_ sorry," he whispered, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. You have no idea how sorry I am." His voice broke and he ducked his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

She stared at him for a long moment then slid forward on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on to him as tightly as she could, her body shaking slightly as she started to cry harder.

Oliver's arms wound around her instantly, and he buried his face against her neck. The feel of her body against his as she cried was almost unbearable because he knew he'd done it to her. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Chloe. It's _always_ been you. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked again.

Chloe shook her head and pulled back enough after a moment to look at him, sniffling as she lifted a hand to cover his mouth, silencing him, "don't be sorry," she told him quietly, her voice cracking.

The shame made him avoid her eyes even as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Ollie," she sobbed a little then took a deep breath, shaking her head, "look at me."

He reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet hers, barely contained anguish there.

She held his gaze and shook her head, "it hurts, a lot," she admitted to him, "but it was _six years_ , Ollie" another deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, "you didn't even know if I was alive."

"Don't," he whispered, shaking his head.

"It's the truth, Ollie," she shook her head a little and sniffled, "I can't blame you for trying to move on, for doing what would be healthy for you, for doing what you had to to keep going."

His throat hurt from holding his breath and after a few seconds, he laid his head down against her knees, shuddering a little. "It wasn't," he whispered.

Chloe looked down, watching him for a moment then lifting her hands and running her fingers through his hair, she couldn't stop herself from touching him, "then what was?"

Oliver shut his eyes tightly. "I don't even know," he murmured. "Screwed up. I've screwed up everything."

"Ollie, _stop_ ," she told him, her voice louder than before, firmer.

He fell silent, swallowing convulsively and letting out a shaky breath.

She slid off of the couch, half sitting on his knees as she knelt down on the floor with him, then she reached for his chin and lifted his head to he would look at her, "enough blaming yourself, please stop." She told him quietly, "you have done enough of that in the past six years."

He met her eyes, more tears spilling down his face. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't know I would come back," she whispered, brushing his tears away with her thumbs as she cupped his face in her hands.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers, letting his eyes drift shut once more.

Chloe sighed deeply and closed her eyes too, moving a hand to cup his neck.

He swallowed hard, breathing slowly and then lifting a hand to her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb absently. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all have been some dream," he whispered.

"It's not a dream," she told him quietly, "and if you're sure this is still what you want, I think we wasted enough time already."

Oliver nodded slightly against her, their noses brushing together. "I broke things off with her. Officially," he whispered.

She nodded slightly again, opening her eyes, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, "I'm not losing you again." She whispered against his mouth.

He responded without hesitation, shifting slightly on the floor and tugging her so she was sitting on his lap, one of his hands threading through her hair as he kissed her back.

Chloe kissed him firmly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her.

Not even thinking about it, he reached down, tugging at the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it off over her head.

She lifted her arms for him and looked at him before reaching down and pulling his own shirt off too, holding her breath as she did.

Oliver didn't give a damn about the bruises that were currently covering his entire torso. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her again, even more urgently than before.

When she saw the bruises again, she made a mental note to ask him how he had gotten those if he hadn't really been kidnapped recently, but that could wait, right now, she just wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could, so she returned the kiss with just as much urgency.

Cupping the back of her head in one hand, he slowly laid her down on the rug in front of the sofa, stretching out atop her without breaking the kiss. He slid his free hand down her body, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans.

Chloe ran her hands slowly and gently down his back and waited for him to finish with her zipper before sliding her hands between them and undoing his jeans too.

Oliver broke the kiss so he could sit up, tugging her jeans off her legs and tossing them aside carelessly, leaning down and kissing her stomach.

She shivered, looking down at him and rubbing her hands over his neck then arms.

"I love you," he whispered, meeting her eyes momentarily and then undoing the front clasp of her bra, parting the material slowly.

"I love you," she whispered back at him, shivering again as he exposed her breasts.

He gazed down at her for a long time, then slowly lowered his head to kiss her chest, soft tender kisses.

Chloe closed her eyes, almost overwhelmed by the tenderness of his actions, with a deep breath, the reached blindly to touch his cheek, focusing on the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"So beautiful," he whispered, resting a hand lightly on her stomach and moving his thumb back and forth.

"I don't know how I managed so long without you," she whispered, opening her eyes and cocking her head to look at him.

"Me either," he whispered back, resting his forehead against hers. "I've been so _lost_."

Her chest clenched painfully and she nodded, pressing her lips to his, "like I said, I'm not losing you again."

Oliver kissed her softly, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you, Chloe," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips, opening her eyes to look at him.

He met her eyes, holding her gaze for a long time before he moved again, brushing his nose against hers and kissing the corner of her mouth.

She took a deep breath before turning her head and kissing him again, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Without warning, his arms slid around her, as well and he flipped them so she was sprawled atop him, a smile on his face as he gazed up at her.

Her chest tightened at the smile on his face and the familiarity of his actions, she smiled softly and leaned down, brushing her lips softly against his then pulling back to look at him, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that it had been six years since he'd seen her.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, sliding a hand down her back, his fingers dancing lightly over her spine.

"Yeah, I am," she told him quietly, smiling a little more before kissing him deeply as she pressed her knees to the floor so she could push his jeans down.

Oliver relaxed as she kissed him again, his worry that she'd started to change her mind fading into oblivion as she undressed him the rest of the way.

Chloe kissed him for a moment longer before breaking the kiss and shifting down over his body to push his jeans off, pressing a very soft kiss to each of the bruises on his torso and making a mental note to be careful not to hurt him.

 

He swallowed hard, reaching out and settling his hands at her waist, gazing up at her intently.

"Let me know if I hurt you?" She whispered, looking down at him as she moved back up his body.

"I will," he promised, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She nodded a little and lowered her body on top of his, kissing him slowly but deeply.

He returned the kiss, one hand moving to tangle in her hair.

Chloe leaned into the kiss a little more, lowering her hand and running her fingertips slowly against the side of his body she knew was less bruised.

Oliver let his eyes drift shut at her light touches, his chest tightening at the familiarity of her caress. He moved again, lifting her off of him and rising to his feet, laying her down on the sofa. He was more than a little eager to get reacquainted with her body.

She smiled at him a little and shook her head, he'd always been incredibly concerned with making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

He smiled back at her, leaning down and kissing her slowly, then trailing his lips down her neck.

Chloe shivered softly, closing her eyes and trailing her nails lightly down his spine.

He closed his eyes for a moment, as well, then opened them again, needing to keep his gaze on her and make sure this was all real. That he wasn't just having some dream. That she was really there with him. He lifted one hand to cup her breast even as he kissed her collarbone, nuzzling her jaw with his nose and placing a kiss to the middle of her throat.

Keeping her eyes closed and with a soft smile on her lips, she lifted her head for him and moved her other hand to his neck, running her nails lightly over the skin there too.

Oliver pressed a soft kiss against her other breast, then glanced up at her as he gently slid his lips around her nipple, his other hand stroking her gently.

"Oh," Chloe murmured, her back arching a little, even if she didn't remember all the time that had gone by, her body obviously missed his.

He forced himself to take a deep breath even as her soft murmur of approval only served to fuel his own need. He placed another soft kiss against her breast before sliding a hand between them, beneath her underwear, cupping her gently.

Her back arched even more as she slid her fingers up into his hair, "I've missed you," she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Me too," he whispered, kissing her stomach and sliding farther down her body, pulling the underwear off her hips and then down farther, until they lay on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Once he laid back down, Chloe pushed his boxers down as far as she could reach too and kissed his neck, then collarbone.

He cupped her face in his hands, dipping his head to kiss her urgently.

Chloe returned the kiss with just as much urgency as she parted her legs and bent her knees up on either side of him, moaning against his mouth as she felt him brushing against her.

Oliver shuddered a little at the sound of her moan against his mouth and he pulled away abruptly, sliding down her body once more and gently resting his hands on her knees, looking up at her, his eyes intense.

She opened her eyes, her own just as intense and dark as his and held her breath at the sudden loss of him, she looked up at him and touched his cheek, taking a deep breath.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm before shifting slightly and dipping his head between her legs, kissing her there softly, too. "Six years is a long time," he murmured.

Chloe shuddered at the simple kiss then as the vibration caused by his voice, "I don't want us to wait anymore, Ollie," she told him quietly, "I want all of you."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, caressing her thighs with his palms even as his tongue darted out to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh," she moaned, closing her eyes and holding on to his shoulders. She hadn't thought about it that way, the way her body was reacting to him, she probably _hadn't_ done this since him, which meant he was probably right and it was going to hurt, but she didn't really care.

He kept his gaze on her as he repeated his actions and slowly slid a finger inside her at the same time. God, he'd missed this. How responsive she was to him, the way she looked as he lay siege to her body. It was incredible.

She gasped and pressed her legs against either side of him, "Ollie," she moaned quietly as her hips lifted against his mouth and hand.

"I love you," he whispered, his mouth moving against and over her as he eased another finger into her slowly, trying to prepare her.

Chloe shuddered as he stretched her slightly, sliding a hand through his hair and grasping it as gently as she could bring herself to, "I- love you," she breathed.

Oliver looked up at her, watching the different emotions flicker over her face. He gently drew his lips around her clit, suckling lightly even as he felt her tense more beneath him. "Relax," he whispered.

She moaned loudly, closing her eyes tightly as her back arched.

He slid his fingers in and out of her slowly, feeling her begin to relax beneath his ministrations and he smiled a bit. "That's it," he murmured.

She gasped and moaned as he worked her, her muscles clenching around his fingers, "Ollie," she cried again, dropping her hands to the couch and holding on to it.

"Let go," he whispered.

With a couple more thrusts against his hand, her body shook and shuddered and she cried his name once more as her orgasm hit her hard, no doubt in her mind that it had been a long time since her body had felt that way.

Oliver held his breath as he watched her come undone, then slowly kissed his way back up her body once more.

Chloe took a few deep breaths, opening her eyes to look up at him as he made his way back up.

"You okay?" he murmured, watching her intently.

She smiled up at him, cupping his cheek, "you have to ask?"

He smiled back at her, leaning into her touch and brushing his nose against hers. "Just checking."

Chloe slid her hand over to his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply as she slid her hand down his back again, then pulled him closer.

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly as his body settled over hers, resting his forehead against hers.

With a deep breath of her own, she pulled her legs farther apart and reached down, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her, willing herself to relax as she did.

"We'll go slow," he murmured, reaching out and taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

Nodding, she squeezed his hands and held his gaze, silently giving him permission.

Oliver bit down on his tongue as he slowly eased himself inside her, searching her eyes intently.

Chloe gasped, fighting to keep her eyes open and focus on him instead of the pain that had just shot through her, her grasp on his hands tightening.

"Breathe," he whispered, stilling instantly at her gasp. He leaned down, kissing her mouth softly and letting go of one of her hands, sliding it between her thighs and gently stroking her.

A spark of pleasure mixed with the pain and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she kissed him softly too, wishing her body would have been ready for him, to make their reunion easier on both of them, but things had never been easy for them, and it looked like that hadn't changed.

"It's okay," he murmured, pulling back a little to give her time to adjust.

Nodding a little and with a couple of deep breaths, she opened her eyes again and looked up at him, "it's okay," she whispered, it still hurt but until he moved, her body wasn't going to get used to him.

Oliver winced a little, not really agreeing with that sentiment. He kept his eyes on her as he continued to stroke her gently, willing the pleasure to override the pain as he slid inside her a little deeper.

She gasped, shifting and lifting her legs, locking her feet together around his back and sighing as the position eased the pain.

He groaned softly at her sudden movement, as it forced him farther inside her. He buried his face against her collarbone, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He kissed her skin softly, swallowing hard as he tried to regain control of his body. "God," he murmured.

Chloe turned her head and pressed her lips to his temple as she tentatively moved her body against his.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled back to look at her once more as he began to move against her slowly.

She lifted her free hand to cup his cheek as they moved together and looked up at him, holding his gaze.

Oliver shifted so their faces were only inches apart as their bodies instinctively took over. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Smiling a little, she brushed her nose against his cheek and let go of his hand, wrapping her arm around him instead.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss over her heart as he thrust into her again, his hand resting on the space beside her head for leverage.

Chloe took a deep breath and picked up speed on her thrusts, moaning as she angled her hips and this time, the pain was so dull, she wasn't even paying attention to it anymore.

The sensation of making love to her, after all the time that had passed, all the nights he'd laid awake alternately determined to find her and despairing that she was gone for good, was overwhelming and he shuddered as the physical intimacy brought all of his fears and relief and loss and grief to the surface, burying his face against her neck. God help him, if this turned out to be a cosmic joke of some kind, or even a dream, he'd shoot himself with his own crossbow the minute he woke up.

She felt the change in him and wrapped both arms around him, holding him to her even as they moved together, her body relaxing more and more with every thrust and she ran her hands over his back, pressing her lips against the top of his head.

Oliver kissed her neck softly, shuddering against her and flipping them suddenly so she was on top once more. His chest felt tight as he gazed up at her intently, his hands resting on her hips, his eyes sliding over her body slowly, as if he was memorizing her.

Chloe took a deep breath as she sat up, looking down at him, reaching down and taking his hands in hers as she moved slowly, her back arched a little and a moan broke through her.

He drew in a shuddering breath and met her halfway, thrusting up into her as he squeezed her hands a little.

She kept her eyes on his as she picked up the pace, angling her body back a little further and holding on to his hands tightly for support as she did, "God, Ollie," she moaned, no matter how long it had been, his body fit hers perfectly, she fit him perfectly, in every way.

He watched her intently, not taking his eyes off her as she moved atop him. He needed more, needed to be physically closer to her, and he sat up abruptly, winding his arms around her tightly as they moved together, his mouth slanting over hers.

Her arms were around him instantly, any thoughts about being careful with his bruises long gone as she pulled him as close to her as she could, kissing him hard with all the urgency she could muster.

He broke the kiss in order to breathe a few moments later. "I love you," he whispered against her ear, thrusting up into her again, his hands resting on her back.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, arching her back and leaning against his hands as their movements became faster.

He slid a hand up into her hair and the other between them, stroking her in time with their movements.

Chloe cried out, her body tensing even more as she got closer and closer to release. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against his hand, wrapping her hands under his arms and holding on to his shoulders.

"Oh, Chloe," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her throat.

"Ollie," she called breathlessly, her muscles clinging to him so hard her body was trembling, and it only took her a few more strokes and thrusts from him and she called his name again, loudly as her orgasm hit her full force for the second time that night.

Oliver shuddered against her as her release hit and his followed almost instantly. Swallowing hard, he slowly shifted and lay her back on the sofa cushions, his face buried against her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his back tightly as he laid her back down, holding on to him as she took deep breaths, turning her mouth to his temple and kissing him softly between breaths.

He was silent for a moment, his breathing heavy. Then he shifted once more, turning them onto their sides so he wasn't crushing her. His back was to the rest of the room as he held her close, protectively.

"Not losing you," she murmured quietly, keeping her eyes closed as she pressed her nose to his cheek.

His arms tightened around her just a bit. "Never again," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled a little resting her head on his shoulder after pressing a kiss to his skin, there was still a lot she had to figure out about where she'd been and if there was anyone after her, but having some answers and having all of _him_ again felt like a good starting point.


	8. Til Kingdom Come (8/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (8/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1090595.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1095018.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1096935.html) |

Oliver awoke slowly the next morning, the light from the stained glass windows both familiar and not as he opened his eyes, his chest tightening as he realized she really was there with him. That it hadn't all been just another dream. Without thinking about it, he reached up and smoothed the hair back and out of her face, kissing her cheek softly and closing his eyes.

Chloe sighed softly in her sleep, waking up slightly as she stretched next to him on the couch but didn't open her eyes yet. She was far too comfortable to.

After a long moment, he pulled back enough to gaze at her. She looked exactly the way he remembered her and he found himself just watching her, relaxing as he listened to the sound of her steady, even breathing.

She shifted, brushing her fingertips lazily against his back as she blinked her eyes open slowly, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she saw him, then closed her eyes again, "hi," she whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

She sighed softly, relaxed and hugged him a little closer, "morning."

"Sleep okay?" he murmured, shifting closer to her as she moved closer to him.

"Mhmm," she murmured, brushing her nose against his, "you?"

"Yeah," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth softly.

Chloe opened her eyes again and ran a hand down his back, "how are you feeling?"

"Whole," Oliver told her quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

She held her breath for a second then smiled, holding his gaze as she brushed her nose against his again.

"Let's get out of here. Somewhere far away. Just us," he whispered.

Pursing her lips together, Chloe nodded, "I want to," she told him quietly, taking a deep breath, "but I think there are some things we need to figure out first."

He shut his eyes for a moment, having anticipated that would be her answer. His throat tightened and he rested his forehead against hers.

Chloe sighed softly, "I just want to make sure no one if after me." She told him quietly, "I want to make sure no one else gets hurt."

"I know." He swallowed hard, tightening his arm around her a little, and biting back a grimace as pain shot through him at the tension.

"Shh, Ollie," she told him, rubbing his back, "you're hurting yourself, we're not leaving each others' sides until we figure this out." Because she needed to make sure he was okay as much as he needed to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not sure I'm leaving your side again, ever," he responded, letting out a breath.

"I can live with that," she told him, smiling a little.

"Remember that when I start getting on your nerves," he teased.

"Well, even if you do," she told him, raising her eyebrows, "and I start to get really bitchy and snap at you, I still wouldn't want you to go away."

"Good," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly, rubbing her arm lightly and pausing when he got to the small metal bracelet she was wearing.

She returned the kiss then paused when he did, pulling back and frowning a little, "Ollie?"

Oliver gently picked up her wrist, examining the bracelet. "This is different," he murmured, his eyesbrows furrowing.

Chloe blinked, looking down at the bracelet too, "I didn't realize I had it on..."

"I didn't notice it until now, either," he admitted, turning it a little. "Any idea where it came from?"

She shook her head, reaching for the bracelet and trying to pull it off, jumping a little a second later, her eyes widening "it shocked me."

Oliver's eyes widened, too. " _What_?"

Her heart started beating faster as she tries to get it off of her arm again and it shocked her once more, "it did it again!" She told him, sitting up as well as she could on the small portion of the couch that she had.

"Stop," he ordered, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder. He rose to his feet, grabbing his clothes from the floor and handing hers to her, as well.

Chloe took her clothes and threw them on as quickly as she could, standing up and carefully examining the bracelet without tugging on it, memories suddenly rushing through her head, "this is how they kept us from escaping," she whispered, her eyes widening, she remembered her cell, remembered the small space where she's spent months before they finally came to find her, and the only reason she could count the days were because of her meals, there had been no windows, no way of seeing if it was night or day.

"What is it?" He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "What are you remembering, Chloe?"

"Just," she shook her head, her expression growing neutral as she looked up at him, "where they kept me," she lifted her wrist and looked down at it, "when they put this on."

Oliver felt anger begin to bubble to the surface, his muscles tensing. "We need to find a way to get it off of you." He forced himself to draw in a breath.

Chloe nodded, holding her breath, "I don't want to break it, I want to check what kind of technology they are using on it." Pursing her lips together, she pulled away from him and walked over to her desk, activating the touch screen surface and setting up the scanner before pressing her wrist to it so it could scan the object into the system.

He watched her, heading over to pick up his cell phone from the table and dialing Clark's number, waiting.

Clark picked up a second later, "Oliver?" He asked, stopping himself from just running over to the Watchtower.

"We have a problem. I think we may need your help. Possibly Vic's too."

"I'll give him a call and we'll be right over," Clark told him before hanging up.

Oliver hung up the phone, as well and moved back over to where Chloe was standing at the computer terminal, his jaw tense. "Anything?"

"It won't scan properly because my wrist is getting in the way of it," she told him, turning the 3D model of the bracelet on the monitor by touching the screen, "it's definitely connected to some kind of terminal, but it doesn't seem to be activated."

"Then how's it shocking you?" he questioned, moving closer to her and lifting her wrist up once more, studying the bracelet.

"It's still working," she told him, turning to look at him, "but it's not connected to the terminal."

"I called Clark. He and Vic will be here soon," he told her, still staring at the bracelet.

"Good," she said quietly, taking a deep breath, "I need Clark to x-ray me."

His chest tightened a little and he gave a quick nod, falling silent.

Chloe stared at him for a moment then pursed her lips and turned back to the screen.

Oliver's hands curled into fists at his side. He was going to find out where these people were, and he was going to take them down come hell or high water.

* * *

Clark hadn't found anything wrong with Chloe when he x-rayed her, which had been a relief. With his heat vision, he had managed to make the metal soft enough to expand it and pull it out of her wrist, even if Chloe now had a burn mark on the one spot it had touched her skin, she didn't care, at least it was off and Victor was analyzing it.

Oliver had been restless however and had called in a meeting with the entire team, including Dinah, and while Chloe knew the other woman was there to try and help, she was still slightly uncomfortable by the situation, she knew Dinah had been emailing Ollie back in the day before she and Ollie had even slept together, so she had obviously been interested in him for years and while Chloe didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore than she probably already had, she didn't necessarily want Dinah around Oliver either.

Oliver, on the other hand, was entirely focused on the mission. His arm was wrapped protectively around Chloe's waist as though letting go of her would ensure her immediate disappearance once more. "We need to track down the Suicide Squad," he said bluntly.

"We tried to do that already," Vic pointed out, glancing at Chloe with worried eyes.

"And we'll do it again," he responded sharply. "Until we find them."

"I know where they are," Chloe said, taking a deep breath and looking over at the others, but not at Oliver.

He stilled, then turned his head to look at her, staring.

"Where are they?" Dinah asked, gazing intently at the other woman.

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head, "we can't take them down, that would be like trying to take Checkmate down," she told them, "we're not big or powerful enough and they are protected by the government, all we would manage to do would be lose some of our team members and have them plant false evidence against us like they did with the JSA."

"If we don't take them down, we run the risk of them coming after you again." Oliver's voice was tense. "And there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."

"And that's why I'm not telling you where they are," Chloe said firmly, looking up at him. "We don't even know for sure if they are after me."

"You think after six years they just let you go?" he asked dubiously, staring at her intently.

"No," she told him, staring back at him, "but I also think that if they were after me, they would have gotten me back by now."

Clark finally took a step forward, "regardless if they are coming for you, Chloe, they might be doing what they did to you and Oliver to other people, we can't let that happen."

AC glanced around, then focused on Chloe, as well. "They're right, Tower." His voice was quiet. "Just because they're part of the government doesn't mean what they're doing is okay, and they shouldn't get a free pass."

Oliver raked a hand through his hair, beginning to pace the length of the floor.

"I know," she told Clark and AC, glancing at Oliver before looking back at the team, "things are coming back to me in blocks, not all of them connected, but I can remember a few of the people I met in there and they weren't exactly good guys," she took a deep breath, "the headquarters is a prison, the team members are prisoners who are forced to go on mission to pay for the crimes they've committed against society."

Oliver froze mid-pace, then whipped his head around to stare at her, his chest tightening. He forced himself to take a deep breath before he shook his head and started for the kitchen. He needed to break something.

Chloe sighed as she watched him go then shook her head, looking up at Clark and lowering her voice, "I can't let him go anywhere, not in the state he's in."

Clark frowned a little. "What do you mean?" he asked, shaking his head a little.

"He's not thinking straight," she told him, then took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the group, "Icicle was there," she told them then looked up at Clark, "so was Adam Knight."

His eyes widened at that.

"Who's Adam Knight?" AC questioned, looking between Clark and Chloe, well-aware of the fact that Dinah was looking toward the kitchen.

"One of Lionel Luthor's experiments gone wrong," she said simply, glancing at AC, then catching a glimpse of Dinah and the direction she'd been looking at and her stomach tightened, but she went on, "my point is, these are not people we want to free."

"So what do you think we should do with them?" he asked, shaking his head a little.

"Leave them where they are." She told AC, taking a deep breath, "I will try to hack their database based on what I remember, and if there is anyone else in there that is innocent, we will help them, but otherwise, at least they are serving their time."

"What about the people running the operation?" Clark asked quietly, gazing at her.

"Amanda Waller, the White Queen is the head of operations, although she doesn't use that title when she's doing Suicide Squad work, Rick Flag is one of the team leaders, he's the guy who had Ollie and who I made the deal with, former US Army."

Oliver listened to her words as he stood in the kitchen, his hands on the counter, jaw tense. _Rick Flag._

He was a dead man.

* * *

Once everyone left, Chloe rubbed her hands over her face and stepped into the kitchen, looking at Oliver for a long time and shaking her head, "I don't want any of us to be stuck in there again, Oliver."

"I know." He didn't turn around.

"And as selfish as this might sound," she told him, stepping closer and stopping directly behind him but not touching him, "I can't let you risk yourself like that because I _can't_ lose you."

Oliver shut his eyes, dropping his head a little. "And I can't risk losing you again, Chloe. I won't."

"You won't," she echoed, nodding a little, "because we're protecting each other and we're being careful."

"We were being careful before," he whispered.

"This time we know what to expect," she told him quietly, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around him, leaning against his back.

He let out a breath, covering her arms with his. "What did they do to you, Chloe?" His voice was quiet.

"They didn't hurt me," she promised him quietly, and it was the truth as far as she knew. Closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she went on, "as far as I remember, I was just doing Watchtower-kind of work during their missions and hacking for them."

"They didn't send you out on missions?" He turned his head to look at her best he could.

"Not that I can remember," she told him, cocking her head to the side and looking up at him.

He swallowed hard and turned so he was facing her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her against him tightly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him tightly and took a deep breath, kissing his jaw softly as she lifted her head and after a long moment, pulling back enough to look at him, "I need you to promise me, Ollie. Promise me you're not going after anyone."

His jaw tightened a little, involuntarily. "Chloe."

"Promise me," she told him, her own jaw tightening as her fingers twisted around his shirt.

Oliver met her eyes, his own filled with anguish. "If they come after you again, all bets are off." His voice was intense.

Chloe nodded, "but as long as we're all safe," she told him, "you're not going after trouble."

He shut his eyes for a moment, his chest tight. "All right," he whispered.

"Promise?" She asked, looking up at him still.

"I promise," he said finally, opening his eyes to look at her once more.

"Thank you," she said, relaxing a little and keeping her eyes on his.

Oliver slid one hand up and into her hair, gently tugging her head back as he dipped his own to kiss her.

Chloe kissed him back, lifting a hand to cup the back of his neck as she did, holding him as close to her as she could.

Without warning, he slid his other arm beneath her legs and lifted her up, depositing her onto the counter so they were at the same height.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek and brushing her thumb against his skin softly. The more she remembered of the past six years, the more she remembered how much she missed him, how often she thought of him, how much it physically hurt to be away from him and to be stuck in there without even being able to read the papers and make sure he was okay. How much time she'd spent stuck inside her cell, with nothing to do but stare at the wall and wonder what he was doing.

Oliver gazed at her for a long time, seeing the emotions flickering through her eyes. "I missed you. Even when my parents..." He swallowed hard, shaking his head a little. "Nothing's ever hurt that much."

With a deep breath, she nodded slight, "I know," she whispered quietly, looking at him closely.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I won't as long as you're safe," she told him.

"Then we keep each other safe," he said fiercely. "No matter what it takes."

Chloe nodded, wrapping her arms around him again and pulling him closer, "we will."

He held onto her tightly, kissing the side of her neck. "Marry me."

She stilled at his words, at first not sure if she had heard him right, and once they sunk in, she knew she had, "Ollie?" She said quietly, her heart suddenly beating fast as she pulled back to try and look at him.

He drew in a breath and met her eyes. "I know. It's crazy. But I don't care. Marry me, Chloe."

With a deep breath, she stared at him, she knew he needed the reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere anymore, and if she was honest, she needed it too. Even if this _was_ crazy, she pursed her lips together and nodded slowly. They'd been apart for six years and they still loved each other as much, if not more, as they had when they got separated in the first place.

Oliver watched her, his heart beating quickly. "Yes?" When she nodded again, he leaned in and kissed her, tugging her to the edge of the counter so she was closer to him.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips, wrapping her arms and legs as tightly as she could around him.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing his nose against hers even as he reached for her shirt.

"I love you," she echoed, lifting her arms for him then reaching for his shirt and pulling it off of him as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, trailing his mouth down her neck. "Not too sore?"

"I don't care," she told him, shivering at the feel of his mouth against her neck, sliding her hands down his chest and undoing his jeans once more.

Oliver undid the clasp on her bra, kissing her collarbone. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," she said as she pushed his pants down then reached to cup his face in her hands so he would look at her.

He met her eyes instantly, his hands resting on her hips. "Chloe?" His eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Yeah?" She said, brushing her nose against his.

He slid his arms around her and picked her up. "Bedroom this time," he murmured.

She smiled softly at that, nodding and kissing his jaw, then shoulder, pausing when she lifted her head and saw the bruise on his torso, "Ollie?"

"Yeah?" He carried her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

Pursing her lips together, she trailed a finger down his chest, "if you weren't recently kidnapped, where did the bruises come from?"

Oliver paused for a moment, then headed up the stairs. "AC." He glanced at her. "I asked him to."

"Why?" She frowned, "to make it look real?"

He nodded silently, carrying her into the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

With a deep breath, she shook her head and kissed his temple, smiling a little, "you're an idiot," she said softly.

A short chuckle escaped him as he laid her down on the bed, covering her body with his. "Yeah. But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, well," she smiled up at him, pulling him to her and wrapping her legs around him once more, "you're _my_ idiot."

"Forever," he whispered.


	9. Til Kingdom Come (9/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (8/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1090595.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1095018.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1096935.html) | [Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1100700.html) |

The next morning, Chloe woke up before Oliver, but made no move to get up. She laid in bed, watching the peaceful look on his face as he slept. She didn't want to move to get up because she knew that if he woke up to find her gone, he would freak out. On top of that, she was pretty comfortable.

She still wanted to work on figuring out all she could about her escape from Belle Reve, where the Suicide Squad had its secret, underground prison for its members, but Ollie was her priority, he had been all along.

Shifting slightly in bed, Oliver's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer even as he slept. Sighing inaudibly, he buried his face against her hair.

Chloe wrapped her arm tighter around him and smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as well as she could.

He murmured her name almost inaudibly, relaxing a little once more.

With a deep breath, she ran her fingers over his hair, smiling as she felt him relax. The proposal had been completely unexpected, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If their relationship hadn't been interrupted, she had no doubt they would have gotten married by now. Even if her memory wasn't fully back yet, she knew she'd never stopped loving him.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a faint smile at her light caress. He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his gaze to look at her. "Morning, Beautiful," he murmured.

"Morning," she whispered to him, kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

Oliver's eyes drifted shut once more and he smiled softly, tilting his head back and kissing her mouth.

She kissed him back, still running her fingers through his hair gently.

After a long moment, the kiss ended and he leaned his head against hers, sliding his hand down her bare back and pulling her closer against him. "Missed this," he whispered.

"Won't have to anymore," she promised him quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Holding you to that, Professor," he informed her.

Chloe smiled at the nickname, "have six years to make up for."

Oliver rubbed his nose against hers and rolled her beneath him with a smirk as he looked down at her. "Starting now."

"So demanding," she told him, pushing him back until he was laying on his back and grinning as she climbed over him, "but I guess we better start soon," she leaned down, brushing her nose against his before kissing him deeply.

He was more than happy to agree.

* * *

A couple hours and a nice long hot shower later, they made their way down the stairs hand-in-hand. "So I'm thinking pancakes and bacon. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm starving and I really miss your pancakes," she told him, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him, when they started making breakfast in bed a routine thing, she always loved when he made her pancakes, which, once he found out about it, it became almost an every day thing.

"I've missed making them for you," he told her quietly, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

Chloe tiptoed and leaned in, kissing him softly then pulled back, "mind if I do some research while you work on that?"

"Go ahead," he told her with a nod, kissing her once more and then watching her head toward her computers. He bit his lip and headed into the kitchen, glad that he'd had Clark bring by groceries before the meeting they'd had yesterday.

With a deep breath, Chloe pulled her chair up against the desk and sat down, then she started putting up every firewall she could and maximizing Watchtower's security as much as possible, it was a long process but it was necessary if she was going to hack into Suicide Squad's system. Once she did all she could, she watched to make sure the system was working properly to build the security then pulled up the Daily Planet's website, she had a lot to catch up on while she waited.

Oliver did his best to focus on fixing breakfast, but his gaze kept being drawn to the other room where Chloe was. Leaning against the counter as the batter cooked, he watched her intently. Seeing her there at her computers was like taking a step back in time. His chest tightened a little and he rubbed a hand over his face, glancing down at the pan.

She was making her way through the latest headlines when something caught her eye. Chloe clicked on the link that read 'John Doe's body identified'. She read as the article spoke about the body that had been found a couple of days ago in Hob's River, not far from the docks. And then she stilled as she read the next paragraph, the man was identified as twenty-nine year old Kevin Grady, a unbalanced metahuman that had been residing at Belle Reve mental institute since 2006. No information was given about whether he was released or broke out of the facility.

Her eyes were wide as she finished reading the article and she sat back against her chair as several more pieces of her memory were pulled together, "Ollie," she called, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

The tone of her voice made him abandon the pancakes immediately and he was at her side fast enough that he could have been competing with Clark or Bart. "Chloe? What is it?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded at the screen, showing him the article, "read that."

Oliver stepped closer, instinctively placing a hand on the her shoulders as he read over the article, tensing as soon as he read the words 'metahuman' and 'Belle Reve.' "You knew him." It wasn't a question.

"Clark and I met him in high school. He was one of the other team members for Suicide Squad," she told him, looking up at him, "he helped me escape."

His chest tightened painfully at her words as he met her eyes. "They killed him."

"No," she told him, moving to stand up, "he was dying, his meteor infection was centered in his brain, it gave him cancer, he had hours at best, but he wanted to die a free man."

His eyebrows furrowed a little at that. "But how did the two of you get away to begin with?"

"Kevin had the power to alter and erase people's memories," Chloe took a deep breath, smiling a little as she remembered, "I wouldn't agree to break out because I didn't want to risk any of them coming after one of you looking for me, no matter how much he promised he'd erase me and you from their memories on our way out, I still wouldn't agree," she looked up at Ollie, "he kept telling me he would just alter my memory long enough for me to agree to break out with him, because he needed me to hack our way out with security and after his last batch of exams, I guess he got tired of waiting..."

"And he...erased your memories of the Suicide Squad completely," he murmured, catching on to what she was saying. "So you thought you still had to figure out a way to rescue me."

"Fight my way out to find you," Chloe nodded, taking a deep breath, "but by the end, he knew how to control the intensity of his powers, and I guess he just hid the memories from me until I came across something that would trigger them."

"If he hadn't, you'd still be in there," he whispered, stepping closer to her.

"But I'm not," she told him, smiling softly, "and if I'm here and we're all still safe, he probably managed to erase their memories of me on the way out."

He lifted a hand to her cheek, leaning in and kissing the corner of her mouth. "I wish I could thank him."

"Me too," she told him quietly, lifting her hands to his sides and closing her eyes.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers and shut his eyes. "I want to marry you. Today." His voice was hushed.

Chloe blinked a couple of times, raising her eyebrows a little, "today?"

"Is it too soon for you?" he whispered.

She considered for a moment then took a deep breath, smiling a little and shaking her head, "we've waited long enough."

He opened his eyes once more, then cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the lips. And then a loud, ear-piercing wail sounded and his eyes widened. "Oh, _hell_! The pancakes!" He quickly headed for the kitchen.

Her eyes widened and she rushed after him toward the kitchen, making sure he was okay as she watched him take the frying pan and throw it in the sink, and then she couldn't help but laugh softly at all the smoke, wincing at the sound, "I'm gonna go shut the alarm off," she called, "before the sprinklers come on."

His eyes widened even more at that thought. "Dammit," he complained, quickly drenching the pan in cold water to cool the fire.

But before Chloe could reach the computers, there was a strong wind and Clark appeared in the kitchen, his eyes wide as he looked around.

"I can't believe I just set the damn kitchen on _fire_ ," Oliver grumbled, not noticing Clark's presence.

A moment later, the noise stopped.

"What happened?" Clark asked, staring at the pan in Oliver's hand.

He jumped, turning to look at Clark with wide eyes. "I burnt the pancakes."

"Oh," Clark sighed in relief, "I heard the alarm and..."

Chloe came into the kitchen a moment later, she had felt the wind so she wasn't surprised to see Clark standing there, "everything is okay," she assured him, "Ollie is just learning how to cook the way I do."

Oliver made a face at that. "I haven't done this in a long time," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Set things on fire?" Chloe asked.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Cooked."

"Oh," Chloe smiled softly, holding his gaze.

Clark looked at the interaction and couldn't help but smile too, that sounded much better than where they were when he left them the previous night, "so neither one of you are hurt?"

"Fortunately the fire was contained to the pan. And the pancakes." Oliver sighed and glanced at Clark. "But thanks for coming so fast."

"No problem," he told them, "I should go back and let Lois know you two are okay, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Clark," Chloe said, smiling up at him, "and tell Lo not to worry if you don't hear from us for another day or two," she bit down on her lower lip and glanced at Ollie, "we'll be okay."

Oliver met her eyes and smiled, his eyes bright as he gazed at her. "Yeah," he whispered. "We will."

Clark raised his eyebrows but decided against asking, "I'll let her know." He turned to Oliver, "keep her safe."

His chest tightened a little and he nodded. "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Nodding, Clark smiled softly at the other man, then nodded at Chloe before flying away.

"Think we'd be safe to go out to breakfast?" he murmured, reaching out to her with one hand.

"I think we'll be okay," she told him, squeezing his hand, "but let me double check his records and make sure there is no mention of either of us in it before we do that."

He nodded, tugging her closer to him again. "Although...I could just call my pilot. Have the jet fueled up. We could be anywhere on earth by breakfast tomorrow." There wasn't a hint of kidding in his voice.

She raised an eyebrow at that and wrapped her arms around him, "why don't we do both?"

"Just tell me where and I'll make the call. Anywhere you want." He leaned his forehead against hers, sliding his arms around her, as well.

"Anywhere," she told him, shaking her head, "I don't care as long as you're there and you know a lot more places than I do."

He lifted his other hand to her cheek, kissing her softly. "Cold weather or warm weather?"

"Warm," she told him, kissing him once more.

"Hawaii?" he suggested.

Chloe nodded and smiled softly, kissing him deeply then pulling back, "I'll check the database then pack."

Oliver smiled back at her without hesitation. "I'll call my pilot and get the jet ready."

"Okay," she told him, kissing him quickly once more before pulling away, smiling brightly at him before turning to the computer.

He watched her go, his chest feeling warm. In the next few hours, she would be his wife.

He couldn't wait.


	10. Til Kingdom Come (10/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.

Til Kingdom Come (10/10)  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Based on Lazarus, future AU, dealing with the outcome of Chloe exchanging herself for Oliver.  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Lazarus, some for Shield and season ten speculations in general.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1071037.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1077423.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1081390.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1085376.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1090595.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1095018.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1096935.html) | [Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1100700.html) | [Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1108114.html) |

Less than twenty-four hours later and Chloe couldn't believe she was getting ready to _marry_ him. Ollie had made a few phone calls and managed to book a judge to marry them on a deserted portion of the beach not far from the private villa Oliver had managed to rent inside a resort in Maui.

As soon as they got there, he had taken her to a very exclusive looking boutique so she could pick out a dress. It was a simple dress, but it was comfortable and pretty, the thing that had caught her eye about it, was that it wasn't quite white, it was more like a very light green color, the exact same color for the dress shirt Ollie had picked out. Her sandals were a deeper shade of green, and they also matched the flip-flops he had picked for himself.

They had been at each others' side the entire time since leaving Metropolis until about an hour ago, when they showered together, then went to separate bedrooms of the Villa to get ready, even though they already knew what the other was wearing, Chloe wanted to see the look on Ollie's face when he saw her in the dress.

She pinned her hair up on one side, letting a curl fall over the pin and smiled at her reflection, "okay, I think I'm ready!" She called, the room he was in was right next to hers and they had been talking back and forth to one another, mostly to make sure the other was still safe and okay. It was crazy, but it was reassuring for both of them and that was what mattered.

"Me too," he called back, stepping out of his room and into the corridor. "Can I come in?" He knew it was supposedly bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but considering the last six years, he didn't give a damn about superstitions. Besides, if he never let her leave his side again, at least whatever happened to them would happen to both of them.

"Yeah," she told him, taking a deep breath and running her hands down her dress before dropping her hands to her sides.

Oliver pushed the door open slowly and lifted his gaze to look at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Wow," he whispered, staring at her. "You look stunning," he whispered.

Chloe smiled brightly, looking at him and nodding a little, "so do you," she said softly, taking a couple steps toward him.

He met her halfway, reaching out and taking her hands in his before leaning down to kiss her softly on the mouth.

She kissed him back, squeezing his hands in her and smiling softly against his lips.

A bright grin touched his mouth as the kiss ended. "You ready to be my Queen?"

Chloe grinned softly at that and she looked up at him for a moment, shaking her head a little, "definitely ready."

Oliver brushed his nose against hers, still grinning. "Come on." He gently tugged her hand, pulling her toward the door.

Squeezing his hand, she walked with him out of the room and took a deep breath, she might have walked down the aisle once before, but it had never felt this right.

A few moments later they were standing on the beach, waiting for the judge to arrive when a smile touched Oliver's lips as he looked upwards, squeezing Chloe's hand. "Look up."

She squeezed his hand then arched an eyebrow, looking up and blinking a few times when she saw Clark, wearing his new uniform, hovering a few feet above them with Lois in his arms, "Ollie..." she said, her eyes wide as she glanced at him, a smile spreading over her face.

He grinned. "She would've killed me if we got married without her there," he told her.

"Ya think?" Lois kissed Clark's cheek and then let go of him, moving over to Chloe to hug her. "Oh, Chlo. You look amazing."

"Why? They did it without me," Chloe teased, hugging Lois tightly.

Clark disappeared for a moment then came back in more appropriate clothing, "not by choice," he told Chloe, raising his eyebrow.

"Man has a point." Oliver smiled faintly, giving Clark an apologetic look. He hadn't attended their wedding, either.

Lois shook her head a little and kissed her cousin's cheek. "Well, we could just have another wedding ceremony so the two of you can actually _be_ there."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked at Oliver, she didn't know he hadn't been there either, but she just smiled at Lois, "I'm glad you two are here."

He reached out and took her hand once more, his smile returning full force when he spotted the judge heading toward them.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Lois told her, smiling at her.

Clark nodded his agreement, smiling down at Chloe as he placed his hand in the small of his wife's back.

Squeezing Ollie's hand, Chloe followed his gaze then looked up at him, taking a deep breath, "ready?"

"Definitely," he whispered.

Chloe kissed his cheek and nodded a little, her eyes bright as she looked up at him then tugged on his hand, nodding toward the judge, "lets do this," she said quietly, smiling brightly at Lois and Clark before looking at Ollie again. If this felt right before, it was perfect now that their closest family was there with them.

* * *

A couple hours later found the four of them around a small table outside a cafe on the beach. Oliver's arms were wound loosely around Chloe's waist as she sat on his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder, his head leaned against hers. She and Lois were talking about something, but he wasn't really listening. And given the knowing look on Clark's face, Oliver was pretty sure the other man was onto him. He shrugged a little and offered him a smile.

Clark nodded and sipped on his water, his arm around Lois' shoulder, and although he was listening to the conversation between the cousins, he wasn't about to join them.

Chloe's fingers were running random patterns against Ollie's arms as she talked to Lois, not really aware that Clark and Ollie hadn't said a word in a long time, they did have a lot to catch up on, "I'm still shocked you got Clark out of the farm," she told Lois, shaking her head a little.

"Only during the week." A smile tugged at Lois' mouth and she looked at her husband sideways, amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to have managed a complete miracle," Chloe smirked, glancing at Clark too.

Clark just shrugged as he rubbed his hand over Lois' shoulder, "I didn't want people to get too suspicious about our commute."

Oliver closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, letting his thoughts drift as he held her. For so long, he'd been unsure as to whether he'd ever see her again, much less hold her. And now she was in his arms. She was his _wife._

Lois paused at the look on Oliver's face and smiled faintly at Chloe.

Chloe raised her eyebrows a little at Lois then turned her head, smiling softly at the look on Ollie's face too, she pressed her lips to his temple, "tired?" She asked him quietly.

"No," he murmured. "Content."

"Well, that's better," she told him quietly, sliding her fingers through his and squeezing his hands gently.

Oliver brought one of her hands to his mouth, kissing the back of it lightly.

Lois raised an eyebrow and glanced at Clark. "I think this is our cue to exit stage right."

Clark nodded, raising his eyebrows back at his wife, "I think you're right."

Chloe smiled at Ollie then raised her eyebrows, "sounds like we're scaring our guests away."

He couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Sorry, guys," he said, not really sounding very sorry as he placed a kiss against Chloe's jaw.

Lois smirked. "Uh huh. If I don't hear from you within the week, we'll come looking for you," she informed her cousin. "Until then we'll just assume you're...otherwise _occupied_."

Shrugging a little, Chloe nodded, smirking at her cousin, "you won't be wrong."

Clark cleared his throat and shook his head, pushing his chair back, "call if you need anything," he told the two of them.

Lois stood up, then leaned down and kissed Chloe's cheek. "See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too," Chloe told her, "thank you for coming," she said, smiling between the other couple.

Oliver watched as they both nodded and Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and flew off. His arms tightened around Chloe's waist just a little and he turned his head to kiss her mouth.

She turned on his lap a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and pulling him closer.

"I think we'd better get back to the villa," he whispered, brushing his nose against hers.

"I agree," she told him, kissing him once more before reluctantly sliding off of his lap and taking his hands in hers.

He rose to his feet, dipping his head to kiss her again even as he walked with her backwards toward their villa.

Chloe grinned softly against his lips as she walked backwards on the sand, then broke the kiss and smiled up at him, "thank you for inviting them," she told him, not turning around as she continued to take steps back.

He smiled back at her. "Wanted to make you happy," he answered, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You do, Ollie." She told him, squeezing his hands and keeping her eyes on him, "you have for a very long time," she said, still smiling, but growing slightly serious.

His chest tightened a little and he held her gaze, moving closer to her and scooping her into his arms without warning. He kissed her softly on the mouth. "Ditto that, Mrs. Queen."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, "maybe we could just move here, just us two," she told him, brushing her nose against his, "Mr. Queen."

"Anything you want," he said sincerely, carrying her into the villa and down the corridor toward his room.

Pursing her lips together, she kissed his cheek and took a deep breath, "as long as we're together, I don't care if we're here, at the Watchtower or anywhere else..."

"I don't either," he whispered, shutting and locking the door behind them and laying her down on the bed. "You're all I need."

She cupped his cheek in both her hands as he laid down on top of her and smiled softly, brushing her lips against his, "I'm just incredibly grateful we got a second chance."

"Me too," he whispered, kissing her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. And he didn't plan on letting them waste one second of that chance.


End file.
